


The Proposal

by hookiskillianme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookiskillianme/pseuds/hookiskillianme
Summary: A Modern CS AU based off of the movie 'The Proposal'. Killian is in danger of being deported, so he enlists Emma's help to stay in the country.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma groaned as she pushed the door open to the office. Her morning had already been terrible; her alarm didn't go off so she got up late, then after she picked up her coffee, some idiot almost hit her and it spilled down the front of her shirt.

“Hey, Emma. I have a message for Killian can you give it to him?” Ruby asked as Emma passed her desk.

Emma stopped, and forced a smile at her friend. “Yeah, Rubes. Give it to me.” She sighed.

Killian was Emma’s partner within the firm, and typically a pain her ass. He was cocky, and overly flirtatious, but they made one hell of a team for the business. 

“Thanks, it’s from an attorney. Seems important." She shrugged, finally taking in Emma's appearance. "Rough morning, Em?” Ruby asked, looking at her friend.

Emma nodded. “My alarm didn’t go off, some idiot almost ran into me and I spilled my coffee all over me. Hopefully Killian finished what I needed him to, and did it well or this day is going to get even worse.” She ran her fingers back through her long blonde hair.

“Well, at least you get to go see your parents and brother this weekend.. I know they’re excited to see you.” Ruby smiled.

Emma nodded. “I know, I barely go home because I don’t exactly trust Killian to complete the work on his own. And it’s still hard for me.. But I promised, my little brother only turns sixteen once, and he begged for days to get me home..”

At that moment Killian Jones strolled into the office, looking at something on his phone and ran straight into Emma.

“Damn it, Jones. Watch where you’re going.” She snapped. “And you’re late. Here’s a message for you, but there’s no time now. Let’s go, I’m leaving town in the morning, and you know we need this done before I go.”

Killian just smirked at her, and took the sticky note with a name and number scrawled on it. “We’ll finish in time, Love. Don’t worry about it.” He took in her appearance. “Bloody hell, rough morning, Swan?”

She sighed. “Yes, I’ve got coffee down my shirt. Let’s go, Jones. My office. Five minutes. Those contracts aren’t going to write themselves.” Emma stalked to her office, not checking to make sure he was following.

He made a stop in his office and brought his laptop back with him. “Alright, so we’ve got all of the arrangements with the client, we’ve just got to formalize it, and I’ll make sure it gets signed and everything tomorrow.”

She nodded. “I know. Ruby said that message seemed urgent, I’d look at it.” She motioned at it.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered, as the name registered in his brain. “I’ve got to call my immigration lawyer.. Can you handle this for a few minutes?”

Emma looked up from her computer. “Wait, immigration. Are you getting deported? You can’t get deported. I need you.” She blurted out. “I mean.. I don’t like working with you, but you’re at least not a complete idiot like some others.” She quickly tried to cover her own admission.

Killian ran his fingers through his hair. “I believe they said there’s an issue with my Visa application. I’ve got to talk to my lawyer and see what I can do. This is my brother’s company, and we’re headquartered in the States. I can’t leave it’ll look really bad for him.”

Emma nodded. “Go on, call him, Killian. I know Liam wouldn’t be happy if you got kicked out of the country.”

Killian pulled out his phone and dialed his lawyer’s number. He paced around Emma’s office as he talked.

“Apparently my application was denied, and I’m being deported. Soon. Will you come with me to talk to Liam? He’s less of a ponce when you’re around.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

Emma sighed. “We don’t have time for this, but fine. We need him to sign off on the contracts anyway.” She grabbed her papers and followed him down the hall to his brother’s office.

Killian knocked with his prosthetic hand, as he opened the door with his good hand. “Liam, I’ve got to talk to you about something.”

Liam Jones eyed his younger brother wearily. “Is this about your Visa application being denied, Little Brother?”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “So you know about that?”

“Since we have the same immigration lawyer, yes. I talked to him this morning. Look, I hate to do this, but you’ve got to go if they tell you to, Killian. If you put up a fight it will look bad for us, and reflect back on the company.” Liam leaned back in his chair.

Emma was standing by the door awkwardly. “Um.. Liam, can you sign these? Killian and I are almost done with the newest client’s account. But I’m leaving town tomorrow, and if Killian isn’t going to be able to work, we’ve got an issue.”

Liam nodded and took the papers. “I know, Lass. I’ll see what I can do.. My brother is going to have to be gone for a while before he can get another Visa. I’ll have to find you someone else for you to work with.”

Killian locked eyes with Emma. He silently begged her to play along with what he was about to say. “Wait, Liam.. There’s something that could keep me in the States.. It’s just a matter of finally coming clean.”

Emma glared at him from over Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked up at him. “And what is that, Killian? Your application was denied, there’s very little we can do.”

Killian nodded. “Well.. Emma and I are dating, and we’re engaged, actually.”

Emma bit her lip, knowing she had to agree, and moved towards Killian, taking his offered hand. “Uh.. Yeah, we are.”

Liam looked between the two of them skeptically. He knew Killian liked Emma, he had since he hired Emma to work for them, but he never saw him actually acting on his feelings. “Why didn’t you tell me you were together? I’m your brother..”

“Exactly. I’m your brother, and I had to work my arse off to convince people that I deserved my position. I didn’t want people to think that Emma slept her way to her job.. She’s too bloody brilliant for that.”

Emma sighed and squeezed Killian’s hand as tightly as she could. “Look, Liam.. I know this seems ridiculous, and sudden.. But I like Killian, and we’re going to get married.. We need to get down to Immigration, and apply for a fiance visa. I’m going to ask Ruby to finish up the admin work for this account.. She should be able to, she’s more qualified than to just be answering phones.”

Liam nodded. “Fine, she can do it for you. What are you going to do about this weekend, Emma is leaving town?”

“We don’t know yet.. Since you know about us now, maybe I could go with her.. Her family deserves to know as well. I’ll call you later, Liam. Thank you for understanding about Emma and I.” Killian said softly.

Liam sighed. “I’ll talk to you later. Go see if you can get this sorted.”

Emma turned and left Liam’s office as quickly as she could. She dragged Killian to her office. “Seriously, Jones?! We’re getting married?” She growled when her door was closed. "That was the only excuse you could come up with?"

“I know, Swan.. I’m sorry, but it’s really all I could think of, and it’s not that much of a stretch. We spend all of our time together. I think we can pull it off.” Killian looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to agree.

“You owe me big time if I do this, Killian. I don’t know what just yet, but when I do, you’ll do whatever it is. No complaints.” She crossed her arms, and glared at him. “Got it?”

Killian nodded. “Anything you ask. I promise. I can’t get sent back to Ireland, there’s nothing there for me.” He said softly. Killian had not been to Ireland since his relationship with Milah ended, and his naval career ended in an awful accident, costing him his hand.

Emma sighed. “You’re lucky I like working here. But, if we’re going to Immigration I can’t be wearing a shirt covered in coffee.”

“I have an extra of mine in my office, we don’t exactly have time to go across town to your apartment.. But if that’s what it takes to get you to do this, Love, we can.”

Emma sighed. “Just give me yours, I’ll make it work. We need to get this over with so we can get back to work.”

Killian smiled a little. “Thank you for this, Emma. It really does mean a lot to me.” He gave her a hug, and went to get the shirt.

Emma changed quickly in her office. Killian's shirt practically drowned her, but she tied it up and rolled the sleeves to make it look a little better. Killian smile a little at the sight of her in his shirt, as he followed her out of the office and to the Immigration office. The two of them waited in line, and Killian provided the necessary documentation, and they were directed to someone’s office, and they sat down. Emma was nervously playing with her hands, she hated that she was about to do this. For Killian Jones, nonetheless.

Killian watched her fiddle nervously, wanting to comfort her. “It’s going to be alright, we may not typically get along, but we work together, and know each other pretty well. This will work.” He reached for her hand. “Trust me?”

She looked over at him and sighed. “Whatever, Killian. It's fine..”

The Immigration officer, Arthur King, came in and sat down at his desk. “So, Mr. Jones. Your visa extension was denied, but now you’re here to tell me that you’re getting married? You know if you’re lying to me you’ll still get sent back to Ireland. And you, young lady, you’ll be fined $250,000 and be sent to jail for up to five years. So if you’re lying you're better off coming clean now.”

Killian nodded and Emma shook her head. “Look, Sir. Killian and I are engaged. I don’t know why his extension was denied, but I don’t want him to get kicked out of the country.” Emma said taking Killian’s good hand and lacing her fingers with his.

Killian smiled a little at her. “Emma and I are in love. And we’re happy.”

He still seemed skeptical. “What about your families? Do they know about you?”

Killian nodded. “We told my brother this morning.. And he was supportive. He knew I liked her, but I hadn’t told him I actually acted on my feelings. And Emma’s family well.. Um, we’re going to tell them this weekend. Her brother’s birthday.”

Emma nodded. “Yes, we’re going to my parents’ this weekend… My brother is turning sixteen, and begged me to come home..”

Mr. King nodded. “And where is home?”

“My parents live in a little town called Storybrooke. In Maine.” Emma said softly.

“Storybrooke, Maine.” He made a note on his paper. “Well, on Monday you need to be in my office, and I’m going to interview you both, talk to some of your co-workers, call family members, friends. And if your answers don’t match up, you’re both in serious trouble.” He smiled at them. “I’ll see you Monday at ten.”

Killian stood and helped Emma from the chair. “Thank you. See you Monday.” He nodded.

He held onto Emma’s hand until they were outside the building. “Thank you for this, Love. I’ll pay for my own ticket, and I’ll get you bumped to first class for the flight. And anything else you need me to get.”

She crossed her arms. “We don’t have to sit in first class, but you are paying for your own ticket. And you have to ask me to marry you.” She smirked. “Right here, right now.”

Killian smiled a little. “Here? In the middle of the sidewalk?”

She nodded. “Yep, right here, Jones. Now or nothing.” She raised her eyebrows expectantly, she liked that he was willing to do whatever she asked, without complaint for once. 

Killian nodded and got down on one knee in front of her. “The lovely, beautiful, Emma Swan. Will you please marry me?” He looked up at her.

She watched him, and nodded. “Yeah, sure whatever. I’ll marry you. Now get up, you look ridiculous.” She laughed softly. “I’ll email you my flight details so you can get a ticket. See you in the morning, Jones. I’ve got to finish that contract. I’ll send it to you in a couple hours for you to get it to the client.”

Killian nodded. “Got it, Swan. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you again.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Killian stood waiting outside the airport for her. He smiled a little when he saw her. She was dressed in some skinny jeans, a grey top, and her red leather jacket. 

“Morning, Swan.. I got you a coffee, I figured it’s the least I could do.. And you’d need something this early in the morning.” He smiled shyly and handed it to her. 

She smiled tiredly at him, and mumbled. “Thanks, Killian.” 

Getting through TSA and boarding the plane was quick and easy. Once they got settled into their seats on the plane, Emma started to doze off. She was exhausted and nervous to see her family. And with a man, her ‘fiancé,’ no less. Killian shook her shoulder gently to wake her after a few minutes. 

“Swan..” He said softly. “I found something with some questions that they could ask us on Monday, so we need to sort out the answers.” Killian said, handing her the list of questions. Emma nodded, and looked through them. “I know a lot of the ones about things you like and dislike, but I don’t know much that’s more personal than that.”

Emma nodded a little. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess before we get to Maine, there are somethings you need to know about me and my parents..” 

He nodded. “Aye, Love. I would appreciate that. But you can start slow.. Just enough so I don’t embarrass myself.”

She took a deep breath and turned to him. “So, um.. They are my biological parents, and Leo is my biological brother.. But I didn’t grow up with them, I grew up in the foster system. They had me when they were very young.. And.. well, they found me when I was seventeen, after some things happened.. If you’re lucky, I’ll tell you that story later. And, their last name is different from mine, it's Nolan.”

Killian nodded a little. “I’m sorry, Swan. Is that why you don’t go home much?”

She shrugged. “It plays a role.. I'm also busy with work, and there's other stuff, but that's not important right now. David and Mary Margaret are wonderful, and kind. It’s just hard, because they had my brother and kept him, but they gave me up.. I also haven’t been home in a couple years. I lived there for about a year after they found me, before I left for college.. And I only go back for a day or two when I absolutely can’t get out of it.” She said softly. 

Killian nodded. “I get it. Liam is ten years older than I am. Our mother passed when I was six, and our father left not too long after. Liam raised me after that. We were separated for a couple years.. And then he joined the Royal Navy, and got a degree, and eventually started the company you and I now work for.” 

She frowned a little. “I guess we’re both lost kids, huh?” She asked softly. “Well, my dad is sheriff of Storybrooke and my mom is the principal of the elementary school. And they don't know I'm bringing a boy home.” 

“Oh.. okay..” He scratched behind his ear. “I figured to really sell this, you should have an engagement ring. If it doesn’t fit, then we’ll just tell them it’s getting adjusted or something..” He pulled a box from his jacket pocket. 

Emma looked at him. “I don’t need a ring, Killian.. But that’s really sweet.” She smiled a little. She had never seen Killian so nervous, or act so sweet. She took the box, and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. 

“Oh, wow. It’s beautiful, Killian.” She breathed. “But it had to have cost you a fortune. I’m not worth you spending your money on.” 

He shook his head. “I didn’t spend anything.. That was my mum’s ring.. It was her most prized possession. Liam kept it when she died, and I thought he would have given it to Elsa when they got married.. But he gave it to me.. I guess he knew how important something like that would be to me..” He shrugged. “I’m glad you like it though. It looks good on you.” 

Emma shook her head. “Killian, I can’t wear your mother’s ring.. She would’ve wanted the girl you love to have it.. Not some girl you’re using to lie and trick the government.”  
He took her hand. “Emma, please don’t worry about it. It’s my choice, and I wanted to do this.”

She nodded. “Fine. Is Liam pissed about this whole thing? Thinking we hid this from him, or that we are getting married..?”

Killian shrugged. “He’ll be fine. He just wants me to be happy, so if he thinks we’re happy, then he's happy for us. He likes you, so that helps.” He smiled. 

Emma nodded and settled into her seat. She slept the rest of the flight, her head resting on his shoulder. They got their luggage from baggage claim, and Emma looked around for her family. She smiled when she saw Leo waving at her. 

She glanced at Killian briefly, before almost running to her little brother. Leo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

“Emma. I missed you.” Leo told her. 

“I missed you too, Kid. When did you get so tall? You’re gonna be taller than Dad..” She smiled a little. 

David smiled, and gave her a hug too. “Hi, Sweetheart. It’s good to see you.” 

Emma nodded and hugged him. “It’s good to see you too, Dad.. Um.. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.. This is Killian.” She smiled a little, and moved to wrap her arm through Killian’s. 

Killian smiled politely and let go of his suitcase to shake her father’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you for having me this weekend..” 

David shook Killian’s hand and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Killian. I didn’t even know you were seeing someone, Emma.” 

Emma sighed. “I know.. We just.. Neither of us told anyone we were together. We had our reasons. But Killian and I are happy, so please be nice.” She gave her dad a look. 

He nodded and took her suitcase. The drive to Storybrooke was not too long from the airport. Emma sat in the back with Killian, playing with the sleeve of his shirt nervously. He smiled reassuringly at her. 

“I hear someone is turning sixteen this weekend.” Killian smiled. “Happy Birthday, Lad.” 

Leo smiled. “Thanks. So how long have you been dating Emma?” 

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. “Your sister and I have been together for a little over a year, I guess.” 

Emma nodded. “I know you probably wish I had told you.. But you know now, and Killian is a good guy. I think you'd get along well, Leo.”

Leo sighed. “Aright, but if you hurt my sister, I’m going to hurt you.” He threatened Killian. 

“Aye, Lad. I understand.” He nodded. 

David pulled the car into Granny’s parking lot. “Your mother figured you’d be hungry, Emma.. I hope stopping here for lunch is alright?” 

Emma nodded. “Of course, Dad. I’d love a grilled cheese, and I’m glad I get to show this place to Killian.”

“Good.. So, you know how happy your mother was that you were coming home.. So she told pretty much everyone she knows.. There might be some people here to see you..” David told her. He may not know his daughter as well as he should, but he knew she hated being blindsided. 

“Seriously, Dad? You could’ve told me sooner that Mom went crazy.” She sighed. “I didn’t expect to let the whole town meet Killian at once.” 

“I know, Sweetheart. But you know how she gets. She’s happy to see you.” He gave her a smile as he held the door for them into Granny’s. 

Killian kept his prosthetic against Emma’s back. He knew her father was skeptical of him, and that Leo was protective, but they needed this to work for him to stay in America. 

“Emma!” Mary Margaret squealed and crushed her daughter in a hug. “I’m so happy you’re home! You don’t come visit enough.” 

Emma hugged her mother and sighed. “I know, Mom.. But Leo begged and begged, and I can’t miss his sixteenth birthday. That’s a big one.” 

Mary Margaret smiled. “You’re his big sister. And he knows you can’t say no to him.” She then noticed Killian standing to Emma’s side nervously. “Are you going to introduce us, Emma?”

“Right, this is my.. This is Killian Jones.” Emma took his fake hand, knowing he got nervous about people noticing it.

Killian offered his hand to her. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Nolan. Thank you for having me.”

She pushed his hand away and hugged him too. “It’s good to meet you too, Killian. But you can call me Mary Margaret.” She smiled. “I didn’t even know Emma was seeing anyone.” 

“We’ll explain it to you later, Mom. I’m just hungry, and really want a grilled cheese.” Emma led him to a booth in the corner, saying hello to all of the people as she passed. 

“Let me guess, you get onion rings? And that bloody hot chocolate concoction.” Killian smiled a little. 

Emma nodded. “Of course. Granny makes the best hot chocolate with cinnamon. Nothing compares, so I don’t get it much back in Boston. You’d probably like the burger and fries.. Or the lasagna.” 

He nodded. “Aye.. I think I’ll try the burger and fries. And a hot chocolate.. I’ll have to try yours before I put cinnamon on it though.” Killian laid his arm on the back of the booth. 

“So, Granny isn’t actually related to anyone in town, but she insists we all call her that..” Emma explained. She introduced him to everyone, and her parents and brother sat down to eat with them. 

“So, Killian.. You work with Emma right?” Mary Margaret asked. 

“Aye. She and I typically work together on the contracts.” Killian nodded. “She’s good at her job. I’m lucky to be her partner.”

She smiled at them. “That’s so sweet. Tell us a bit about yourself, Killian. Emma doesn’t like to give us many personal details..” 

Killian nodded a little. “I’m originally from Ireland.. My brother owns the company we both work for, so I came to the States a few years ago to be near him and his wife, and their kids. Um, I own a boat, and I like to sail. We haven’t had the chance to go very often, but I hope soon we will be able to take her out more.”

David had his arms crossed, his face unreadable. “I thought you and Killian didn’t get along, Emma? Last time we talked, you were pissed about something he did. And now you’re telling me you’ve been together for a year?”

“I don’t always agree with his decisions at work, but that doesn’t mean we don't get along and can’t make a good couple, Dad.” She sighed. 

David shook his head. “It’s just not like you, Emma. You’re so.. Meticulous, and you think everything through. Sometimes too much. How do I know he’s going to make the right decisions regarding you and your happiness?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “My personal life is just that. Mine. Killian makes me happy. So happy that we’re getting married.” She leaned back in the booth. “He’s my fiance.”

“Your fiance?! Emma Swan.” David snapped, before his wife elbowed him. 

They had already missed so much of Emma’s life, Mary Margaret was not going to let David ruin this for them. They never forced Emma to include them in her life, but they were happy she got to know them, and called them mom and dad.

Mary Margaret smiled. “Really? You’re getting married? Sweetheart, I’m so happy for you.” She reached across the table for her daughter’s hand. “Do you have a ring? Was it romantic when he proposed?” 

Emma took her mother’s hand. “Yes, I have a ring.” She got the box from her purse and slid it on her finger. “And Killian is such a romantic.. It was a special proposal.” 

“Can you tell the story?” She smiled. 

Emma nodded, and gave Killian a pleading look. He moved his arm from its resting place and wrapped it around her. She never thought she would feel comfortable in his arms, but she did. He relaxed her, which terrified her, but also made her feel like they could do this.

“Well, it was our one year anniversary, so I took her out for dinner. She looked gorgeous, as always. Then, we went to my boat, and I had planned for us to go stargazing, but the evening turned out to be too cloudy.. It didn’t matter though, I played some music and we danced on the deck of the ship. At the end of the song, she looked so peaceful, and happy.. So I got down on my knee and I asked her to marry me. I'd had a different plan, but I couldn't wait to ask her, so I just did it. And I don't regret that.” Killian smiled a little. He had always been a good storyteller it helped him stay entertained when he was in foster care without Liam.

Emma smiled a little, she was impressed with his story. “It was sweet.. He was so nervous, but he’s usually so confident, he was so cute.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“That sounds like it was lovely. And that ring is gorgeous, Killian. You both seem to be happy. I’m glad Emma found someone like you, after all she’s gone through she deserves someone who understands her, and treats her right.” Mary Margaret smiled at them, leaning into her husband. “Aren’t they cute together, David?”

David sighed. “I guess so.. I just want you to be happy, Emma. I’m sorry if I reacted badly, you’re just my only daughter.” He said softly. 

“Dad.. I am happy. Killian is always a gentleman, and he’s a good man. We’re getting married.   
And while I want you to be happy for me, your feelings aren’t going to change the fact that he’ll be my husband soon.” Emma gave him a small hopeful smile. 

He nodded, and smiled back gently. Leo watched them, he was protective over his sister, and wanted to be sure Killian was good enough for her. 

“Leo? Are you okay with this?” Emma asked softly. “I didn’t mean to take over your birthday weekend, Kid..”

Leo sighed. “It’s okay, Em.. I don’t know if he’s good enough for you, but I know it took a lot for you to trust him enough.. Especially enough to let Mom and Dad meet him.” 

She moved from Killian and gave her brother a hug. “I hope that maybe this weekend you can get to know him a little.. I think you’d get along really well.” She smiled a little. 

Leo nodded. “Maybe we can.. I’m gonna try to like him, because I don’t want to lose my big sister..” 

Emma kissed his cheek just to get him to squirm. “Thanks, baby bro.” She grinned, ruffling his hair and sat back down. 

Emma watched Killian as he talked with her parents. He was his usual charming self, but his usual overly flirtatious side was absent. She had always thought he was just a cocky asshole, but seeing this side of him made her realize that this might not be as bad as she originally thought. 

“Killian and I will stay at Granny’s.. I don’t want to impose on you guys since I didn’t tell you I was bringing him with me..” Emma told her parents as they left Granny’s. 

“Emma, nonsense. You both are staying at the house. I’m under no impressions that the two of you don’t sleep in the same bed, Sweetie. I don’t get you home for long, you’re staying with us.” Mary Margaret smiled. 

Emma sighed and looked at Killian. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. “Okay, fine, Mom.. We’ll stay at home.” She forced a smile. 

She grinned. “Great! Let’s go get you settled in. I’ve got a lot to do for Leo’s party tomorrow.” 

“Actually, Mom.. Can Killian and I meet you at home? I wanted to take a walk with him.. Show him some of the town..” Emma laced her arm through Killian’s. 

She nodded. “That’s fine, Sweetheart. Just be home in time for dinner. Regina and her son are coming over..” She said softly. 

Emma closed her eyes and nodded. “Henry..?” She breathed. “Okay, and she knows I’m home, and going to be at dinner?” 

Mary Margaret nodded. “Yes.. She knows, Sweetie. Henry’s ten now.. And likes you, and he wants to see you. She's.. She understands.”

“I know how old he is, Mom.” She said softly. “Look, we’ll be home in time.. I just want to spend a little while with Killian. We’ll be home by five so I can help get everything ready.” She hugged her mother goodbye. 

Emma took Killian towards the docks. She used to go there and sit on one of the benches when she needed to be alone and think. 

“Swan.. I don’t want to ask too much, but who is Regina? And who is Henry?” Killian asked once they were settled on the bench. 

She took a deep breath. “I told you I grew up in the foster system, and that David and Mary Margaret found me when I was seventeen..” She said softly, and Killian nodded. “What I didn’t tell you is how they found me, and why I don’t come home often..”

“You don’t have to, Love.. I’m perceptive enough to see that you don’t want to talk about this.” Killian told her. 

“I don’t, but it’ll be awkward if you don’t know. My mom will assume I told you, because I wouldn’t let anyone close enough to marry me without trusting them with this story.”

He nodded. “Alright then.. I’m all ears, Love.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma looked out at the water, trying to calm her nerves. She was a private person, only her parents knew the whole story she was about to tell Killian.  
“So, when Mary Margaret and David found me.. I was in Portland, about forty-five minutes from here. And, um.. At that time David was a deputy in Portland, it was the last case he was working before he took the sheriff position here..” She sighed.

“Well, I had been set up to take the fall for a guy.. My boyfriend.. A crime he committed. It’s a long story, and not the one you need to hear right now.” She sighed. “Well, David managed to keep me out of prison by convincing the court to let me live with them, here. And finish high school.. They had a DNA test done to prove they were my parents, and since David would be sheriff, and despite the fact that I was a runaway foster kid, they for some reason agreed..”

Killian nodded, and watched her. “I’m sorry, Love.. But you found your family because of it. That’s good isn’t it?”

She nodded with a little sigh. “Yeah, but.. This is the part about Henry.. So, when they found me, I was pregnant, I didn’t know it at that time.. But I was too young to keep my baby anyways, I couldn’t give him the life he deserved.. Despite how much I didn’t want to, I had to give him up.. And then, Regina is Mary Margaret’s step-sister, and mayor of Storybrooke.. But she can’t have kids, so she.. She adopted my baby, and named him Henry.”

She was staring blankly out at the water. She had never told anyone that she had a son, or that she had given him up for adoption. She hoped that trusting Killian with this was not going to cause him to turn against her and end up getting herself hurt.

“I was just a fucked up kid, even with Mary Margaret and David’s support, he wouldn’t have had his best chance.. Not with me for a mom..”

Killian watched her quietly for a moment. “Love.. Emma.. Thank you for telling me about this. I know it wasn’t easy, and I'm grateful that you've trusted me.”

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Thank you.. Oh, and last time I talked to them, Henry didn’t know I’m his biological mom. But he and I talk sometimes, he’s a really smart kid. He’s a good kid, I think you’ll get along.”

Killian wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. “And you wish he knew you as more than someone he’s kind of related to.. I understand. You may have given him up to give him his best chance, but he’s your son, you love him.” He said softly.

She closed her eyes. “Killian.. Why are you being so nice to me? This was easier when I thought you were just some flirty, cocky asshole.” She shook her head.

He pulled his hand away. “Swan.. You’re marrying me, just so I don’t have to leave America. And you don’t even know why I can’t stand the thought have having to go back to Ireland. Your family is so kind.. And.. Maybe the Killian you usually see isn’t the real me..”

Emma blinked at him. “Well, if this is the real you.. He should make an appearance more often.” She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Please don’t tell anyone about my son, or about anything I’ve told you.”

He nodded. “Of course not, it’s your story, not mine. Your family is really kind, Emma. You’re lucky to have them.. It makes me feel bad about lying to them..” He admitted softly.

She sighed. “There’s no going back now. We should start heading to my parents’ house.. Just, be sensitive about the thing with Henry, and Regina.. She doesn’t exactly like him to see me because she thinks I’m just going to leave him, and hurt him.. Or tell him the truth and take him away from her.”

Killian nodded. “Alright.. Do you think that your family noticed my hand?” He asked softly as they walked.

“I don’t think so, but you know it doesn’t matter right? It clearly doesn’t inhibit you, and you don’t draw attention to it.. They’re not going to care anyways. Two hands doesn’t make a person, Jones.” She shrugged.

He smiled a little. “Thanks, Swan. I appreciate your kindness as well..” He squeezed her hand gently, wanting to show her he truly did appreciate it. “This is an adorable little town.”

She laughed. “It’s little.. I kind of enjoy the big city though. You can just fade into the background..” She shrugged. “I’m sorry that we’ve got to share my room.. My mom is ever the hostess, and she would never imagine us staying anywhere but at the house..”

He shrugged. “I’ll sleep on the floor, Love. Most couples don’t have any problems sleeping together in the same bed, and we’ve got to act like we’re actually getting married, you know.”

She nodded. “I know, Killian.. I’m working on it, I haven’t exactly been in a relationship in a while.. Especially not one where I’m comfortable being touched..” She said under her breath. “Let’s go.. It’s getting close to five..” She continued walking without waiting for him.

Killian noticed her walls fly back up after she was so open with him. He knew what it felt like to have your heart broken. The more she told him about her past, the more he noticed how alike they were. He found himself wishing she would let him in completely, that she was telling him about her life because she wanted to, not because she felt like she had to.

He followed closely behind her as she led him home. She pointed out a few of the places she thought were important and he fell into step next to her again and reached for her hand. She glanced at him and smiled shyly, not pulling her hand away.

Emma didn’t know how to feel about Killian after the last few hours. He had always seemed so arrogant and rude, but since this whole thing began, she’d seen a different side of him.

She was starting to see that his usual attitude was a defense mechanism, just like hers. She squeezed his hand gently as they walked, wanting him to know she was grateful for him.  
She lead him up the stairs of a beautiful Victorian style farmhouse, and opened the door.

“Mom, Dad! We’re home!” She called.

Killian stepped inside and took off his leather jacket, taking Emma’s from her as well, as Mary Margaret came into the foyer.

“Did you have a nice walk?” She smiled.

“Yes, Ma’am. You have a lovely town.” Killian smiled. “Can I do anything to help with dinner?”

Mary Margaret smiled. “Thank you, Killian. And if you’d like to help, I’d be glad for it.”

Emma followed them to the kitchen. Mary Margaret set Killian to put together the salad. He had learned years ago to cook with only one hand, so it did not seem unnatural for him. Emma sat at the counter and watched him, with a small smile.

Emma had never been with someone she wanted her family to meet, so this was the first time she’d ever brought a guy home with her, and she could tell that Mary Margaret was so happy.

There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes later, and Emma practically jumped out of her seat, and Killian could tell she was nervous about seeing Henry. Mary Margaret came back into the room with who he assumed was Regina, and a boy that had to be Henry.

“Emma. It’s good to see you.” Regina greeted, giving her a short hug.

Emma nodded. “You too, Regina.” She looked at Henry and smiled. “Hey, kid.”

Henry hugged her tightly. “Emma! I missed you.”

She ruffled his hair. “I missed you too, kiddo. I know it’s been awhile since I came to visit.” She smiled a little.

He shrugged. “You’re busy. It’s cool. Who’s that?” He smirked, pointing at Killian. Too perceptive for his own good.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, and smiled a little. “That would be Killian Jones. He’s my fiance.” Henry looked just like his father when he smirked at her.

Killian came over to them and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you, Lad.”

Henry shook his hand. “I’m Henry..” He smiled.

Killian smiled. “Hello, Henry. And you must be Regina.” He turned to her and shook her hand.

She stood straighter and nodded. “I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones.”

Emma shook her head. “Alright, let’s eat. Please.” She all but begged.

They all settled around the table, Killian sat next to Emma and put his left hand on her leg as they ate. She smiled gratefully at him, she knew this dinner would have been worse if he was not there.

“So, Henry, what’s a smart lad like you interested in these days?” Killian asked him.

Henry grinned. “I like to read! Emma always sends me books.. She sent me a book of fairy tales for my birthday, and they’re my favorites.”

Regina smiled a little, obviously proud of her son. She clearly cared deeply for Henry, and it was clear he was doing well. Emma smiled too, she knew Henry was happy and had a good life with Regina, so she was happy too.

Killian leaned back in his chair and moved his hand from Emma’s lap, resting it on the back of her chair.

“So, when are you guys getting married, Emma?” Leo asked. “Are you going to have the wedding here, or in Boston?”

Emma looked at Killian and shrugged. “We haven’t decided yet.. I don’t think either of us wants a big wedding, we just know we want it soon. We don’t need all the fuss. I guess I figured we’d just go to the courthouse back home.” She said softly.

“Oh, Emma. You should have a nice wedding.. If you want to go to the courthouse at least have it here so we can celebrate with you.” Mary Margaret said.

Emma sighed. “Mom.. I don’t want to talk about this right now. What Killian and I do for our wedding is our choice. Please understand that.”

David nodded. “She’s right, Mare. It’s her choice. And we’ll support her in whatever she chooses.”

Emma smiled at her father gratefully. “Thank you, Dad. Of course even if we do something small we’ll tell you. I know sometimes you think I don’t want you around, it’s just hard to get used to having so many people who actually want to be involved in my life.. After so long on my own..” She said softly. “It’s nothing against you, Mom.. I promise.”

Mary Margaret nodded a little. “I’m sorry, Emma.. I’m just so excited for you. You two look so happy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, Sweetie.”

She squeezed Killian’s bicep, hoping he’d get the hint and help her out here. “I am happy. Killian makes me happy. Okay? Please, just.. Let’s not talk about us getting married anymore..”

“Aye, we still have to talk more about it, but I’d just like to make Emma happy. The wedding isn’t what’s important to us..” Killian leaned over and kissed her head. He knew this was making her uncomfortable, he hoped he was conveying to her that it would be okay. She rewarded his efforts with a small smile.

Henry looked at Killian curiously, not very many new people came to Storybrooke so he was interested in him. “So, where are you from, Killian? You have a cool accent.”

Killian laughed softly. “Thanks, Henry. I grew up in Ireland, and I moved to Boston about four years ago to work at my brother’s company.”

“That’s cool.” Henry grinned, and Killian could not help but notice that he had Emma’s smile, and her green eyes. “Do you have the same job that Emma does?”

Killian nodded. “Not exactly. I work more with the clients, because I know a lot about the boats and such processes.. And Emma handles all of the legal aspects, contracts, insurance and such. But I know enough. We work at a shipping company, so I know more about that.”

Henry nodded. “Awesome. Do you have a boat?”

“Aye, Lad. I have a boat. She’s not very big, small enough that I can sail her on my own. But she’s a good sized boat.” He smiled.

“I like to look at the boats down at the docks, but Mom doesn’t want me to go on one. I think she’s worried it’s dangerous.” Henry sighed.

Killian nodded. “Well, she is your mother, and she cares about your safety. Maybe one day you’ll get to go sailing.”

Regina nodded. “I don’t trust many people in this town with your safety, Henry. Especially not out in the middle of the ocean.”

Killian moved his hand from the table and accidentally knocked over his glass of water with his prosthetic. “Bloody hell, I’m so sorry.. Sometimes I don’t really realize how long my hand is..” He tried to wipe it up with his napkin. “It’s all over you too, Swan..” He breathed.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. I’ll grab you a towel.” David got up and grabbed it for him. Killian took it with his right hand and started to dry up the water.

Emma rubbed his shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s just a bit of water..” She spoke softly. “Let me help.” She took the towel and dried off his hand and leg.

He was embarrassed that he had spilt his water all over. “I’m sorry for getting you all wet, Love.. I sometimes forget that there’s something attached to the end of my arm, and things like that happen.”

Emma just shook her head and kissed his cheek hesitantly, wanting him to know she didn’t care about the spill.

“You mean a hand?” Regina raised her eyebrows. “You’ve got two of them..”

“Aye, Lass. A hand. Because I don’t have two of them.” He tapped the prosthetic. “I lost my hand when I was in the Royal Navy.” Killian said softly.

Regina looked a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s alright. I’m pretty adept without it, so it doesn’t really seem like I’m missing anything. I lost it years ago now.” He shrugged.

They all were quiet for a minute. “Well, how about dessert?” Leo asked. “Mom made cherry pie.”

Emma nodded. “That sounds great. Let’s go get it, Little Bro.’” She smiled. She ruffled his hair as they went to the kitchen.

Killian sat at the table awkwardly with her family. “I.. I should’ve just mentioned that this is fake.. It would’ve been easier on all of us. I’m sorry. After working together, and then dating, Emma doesn’t notice it, and I don’t always wear my prosthetic, so sometimes I get a little careless..” He started rambling.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “It’s alright, Killian. It doesn’t bother us. And it was an accident. We’ve all done it. And we all have both hands.” She smiled sweetly at him, hoping her small joke made him feel better.

He blushed a little. “Thank you, Mrs. Nolan..” He said softly.

“I told you, you can call me Mary Margaret, Sweetheart. You’re part of the family now.” She smiled.

He nodded as Emma and Leo came back with the pie. They all had their dessert, Killian asking her family noninvasive questions to learn more about them. David still seemed protective over Emma, and unsure about their relationship, but he was trying for Emma’s sake. Even Regina’s icy exterior was melting a bit to Killian’s charm.

Henry adored Killian and asked him all kinds of questions about boats, and sailing. Killian asked him about his favorite stories, and listened intently to the boy. Killian had always been good with people, and he loved kids.

At the end of the night Henry hugged Emma at the door. “I’m so glad you’re here, Emma. Can I see you again before you leave? Killian can come too!” He asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. “I’d love to hang out with you before I leave. Just ask your mother, and you can call me, alright? And I’ll bring Killian, I think he likes you.” She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Henry nodded and went out the door. Regina said goodnight quickly, and followed him.

Emma made her way to Killian and took him to her bedroom, which they would be sharing.

Killian pulled out his pajamas. “I.. Um, I’ll just go change in the bathroom.” He mumbled.

“We’re both adults, Killian. You can change here. I’ll be too busy changing my own clothes to pay attention. If you're worried about your modesty.” Emma shrugged, teasing him gently.

He nodded and changed quickly. Emma changed and got a blanket from her closet for him.

“I’m sorry your parents asked so many questions about the wedding at dinner.. And that I spilled water all over you..” He said, settling on the floor.

Emma shrugged and took out her contacts, slipping her glasses on. “I knew my mom would have a million questions. She missed a lot of my life, and she still feels guilty for it, so she wants everything to be a big deal. But I’m fine with going to the courthouse.. It'll be easier and less painful later on.”

Killian nodded as he took off his brace, and laid it to the side. “Henry is a great lad.. I see you in him. He has your smile, and your spirit.” He said softly.

She sat up and watched him. “Thanks.. I just.. Whenever I come home and see him.. It makes me wish that Regina would just tell him, you know? He’s a smart kid, he’s going to figure it out on his own eventually, why not just tell him?” She sighed.

Killian frowned. “I can’t imagine how hard it is for you, and I understand why you don’t want to come back here very often.. It’s hard to see him, even if you know he’s happy and healthy.”

He sighed, steeling himself to tell her a story from his past. “Since you told me about Henry.. Why don’t I tell you about the woman behind my tattoo.. Milah..”

Emma pat the bed next to her. “Come sit up here while we talk. I think we can handle that.”

He sat next to her on her bed, and leaned against the headboard. “So, I joined the Royal Navy when I was eighteen. They paid for me to attend university, while I served. But anyways.. When I was twenty one, I met a woman when we were on leave for a few months. She was a lot older than I was at the time, but she took an interest in me. We started seeing each other, often. She spent a lot of nights at my flat, and I fell in love.” He sighed.

She did not say anything, knowing he needed to talk about this on his own. She knew when a story was going to end with a broken heart, she just never realized that is what she saw sparkling in Killian’s eyes when she had mentioned Henry’s father earlier.

“After almost a year, I was thinking about asking her to marry me.. But I found out she was already married. Had been for years, and they had a son together. She didn’t love me, I was just a young guy that she could get a good fuck out of, without her husband’s knowledge. She used me..” He said softly.

Emma reached for his hand. “What a bitch. I guess your ridiculous flirting makes sense now.. It’s to protect yourself.”

Killian shrugged. “To top it off, not even six months later, on my next deployment our ship was attacked, and I lost my hand. Taking away the only thing that kept me sane..”

Emma rubbed his hand gently. “You know.. I always hated you at work. I knew you were good at your job, but I hated your attitude and the way you went about things. And I was a bitch.. I know I’ll have to be nice because of this arrangement, but I’m going to be nicer because you’ve been nicer to me..”

He smirked a little. “I’m honored to see this side of you, Swan. I honestly didn’t even know you had parents here, or a brother. I didn’t know much about you aside from your take-out preferences.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. Just don’t go telling everyone at the office about this, Jones.”

He nodded. “Aye, Captain. My lips are sealed.” He mimicked zipping his lips and locking them, just to tease her. “Not a word, not even to my brother, unless you give me explicit permission.”

She smiled a little and took off her glasses, settling under the covers. “Now get out of my bed. I’m not ready to share with you.” She shoved him gently.

He moved to the floor and curled up. “G’night, Swan.. Thank you for everything..” He said softly. Emma was asleep before he finished his statement, and he followed quickly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian blinked his eyes, and rubbed his hand over his face, rubbing the sleep away. He was up with the sun, something ingrained in him from his years in the Navy. Knowing he’d never get back to sleep, he got up and made his way to the living room so he wouldn’t wake Emma. She looked so peaceful, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

He went to the porch and dialed his brother’s number, knowing he would be up at this hour. 

“Morning, Little Brother. How’s your trip?” Liam asked when he picked up. 

“It’s fine, Liam. Emma’s family is actually really sweet. They live in a small town in Maine. It’s similar to the town we grew up in..” He said softly. 

“That’s great, Killian, I’m happy for you. Maybe I’ll get to visit it sometime.” Liam paused. 

“What made you call this morning?” 

Killian sighed. “Well, I just wanted to talk to someone.. I haven’t exactly met a girlfriend’s parents before, and it’s kind of overwhelming me.”

Killian didn’t have much experience with parents, and was beginning to feel bad about lying to Emma’s family. 

“You’re polite and charming, Killian. Just be yourself. Don’t let your fears get in your way, especially about your hand. If truly Emma loves you as you say, then her family will too.” 

“My hand has already caused trouble.. But that’s beside the point. They’re so kind, Liam.. It’s making me miss Mum..” He sighed. 

“Mum would be proud of you, Kil.. And I believe she would truly love Emma.. She’s the kind of woman that you’ve always needed. Just relax, I’m sure Emma doesn’t want you worrying.” 

“Aye, Liam. I doubt she would.. I um.. I gave Emma Mum’s ring.. I just.. I thought Swan would appreciate the sentimentality.” Killian told him softly. 

“Good. I’m glad you did. I’ve got to help Elsa get the boys up for school, and get the baby ready. Call me again if you need anything, and tell Emma I said hello.”

Killian said goodbye to his brother and went back into the kitchen. He was just starting a pot of coffee when David made his way down the stairs. 

“Morning, Sir. Coffee should be ready in a moment.” Killian said. 

“Oh, thank you, Killian. You’re up early.” David commented. 

“Aye, I spent years in the Navy, and it’s a habit that never left me.” He shrugged. “I was just speaking with my brother on the phone, so I kept myself busy.” 

David nodded. “Was your brother in the Navy too?” 

“Aye, it was how he provided for me.. But now he’s up this early because he’s got two young boys, and a daughter who is a year old. So he gets up early with them, and lets his wife sleep a little.” He poured them both a cup of coffee. 

David nodded. “I bet you’re a great uncle. You were really good with Henry last night.. I um, I assume Emma talked to you about him?”

Killian nodded. “I love my niece and nephews, and yes, sir, she told me. He’s a brilliant kid, I’m glad I got the chance to meet the lad. I know it’s hard for Emma, she wishes he knew who she is to him.” 

David nodded. “I know she does.. Anyway, I’m sorry if I seemed tough on you yesterday. I’m just protective of Emma.”

“I'm glad she has people who are so protective of her, even if she doesn’t see you often.. She's so bloody independent, but everyone needs someone in their corner.” Killian said softly. 

David nodded and moved to start on breakfast for the family. Since it was Leo’s birthday, David was going to make his favorite, pancakes.

“I'm going to go check on Emma. I've been gone a couple hours now..” Killian said softly before making his way back to Emma's room. 

She was still sound asleep, curled up in the comforter. He took a picture of her, figuring as her fiancé he should have pictures of her on his phone. 

He moved to find some jeans and a shirt from his suitcase, trying not to wake her, but he failed. She groaned softly and Killian turned to find her green eyes blinking at him tiredly. 

“Morning, Love.. I'm sorry I woke you.” He said softly. 

“It's alright.. I should get up anyways. Um.. Are my parents up?”

He nodded. “Aye, your father is cooking breakfast. I haven't seen your mother this morning however.” 

Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Okay, I'm starving.” She smiled a little. “Shower after breakfast. You can wear your pajamas to breakfast in this house.” 

He smiled a little. “Sorry, Love. It's habit.” He put his clothes back and moved to grab his brace. 

“You don't have to wear that. I can't imagine it’s very comfortable on your arm.. Let me grab a sweater and we can head downstairs.” She shrugged and went to find a sweater to put on. 

No one had ever accepted his lack of a hand quite as easily as Emma did. It was just another thing that had him falling even harder for her. Emma groaned from her closet, realizing she had left very few clothing items there. 

“If you want a sweater I have one you can borrow.. Clearly you didn't bring one.” He smirked at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Just give it to me, Jones. I want to be cozy again.” 

He chuckled at her and handed her a sweater. “Let’s go. I know you need your coffee or you'll be grumpy all day.” 

She slipped it on, and went down the stairs, making a beeline straight to the coffee pot. Mary Margaret and Leo had both made their way to the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday, Lad. Are you getting your driver’s license today?” Killian asked. 

Leo shrugged. “Mom said I had to wait until Monday. Because you and Emma are visiting.”

“We wouldn't mind if you wanted to go get it, kid.” Emma said, coming to stand with Killian. 

“I wanted to spend the time with you, not worrying about passing a test. Plus, I've got my party tonight. And we've got to get the food cooked and stuff.” 

Emma nodded. “Your choice. Mom, Killian and I are willing to help with whatever you need today.” 

Mary Margaret nodded. “I was thinking Killian could help your father and Leo set up the backyard. And that maybe you and I could go pick up Leo’s cake and present.”

Emma nodded, worried about Killian alone with David. “Dad has to promise to be nice to him. Nothing you say is going to change our minds.” 

“I'll be fine, Love. Your father and I already talked a tad this morning. And I understand why he would be protective of you.” He kissed her temple. 

She tensed a little at his kiss, but nodded. “Alright. I guess I'll go with Mom then.” 

“I'm glad. I've missed my daughter, it’ll be nice to spend some time with you, Sweetie.” Mary Margaret smiled. 

The five of them sat down to breakfast, the conversation flowing easier than it had the previous day. Killian could tell he was growing on Emma’s parents, especially David. 

They all got ready for their days, and Emma pulled Killian aside before they left. 

“Killian, we need to make sure our stories are the same. I know Mom is going to ask me a bunch of questions about us, and our relationship. I won’t know how to answer her..” 

He nodded. “Aye, if David asks I'll try and be vague unless it's something we've definitely talked about.”

She nodded. “Oh, alright. I mean, we've been together a year. We got engaged a couple months ago.. We don't live together yet. I've met your brother and sister-in-law.. Um, I know your birthday and..” 

“And we’ve worked together for years, just answer from our experiences? And anything else, just send me a quick text and we can decide.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “This is going to be fine, Love.”

She sighed. “Right. Sorry. I'll see you later.” She hesitated, noticing her mom watching them from the door. 

“You can kiss him, Sweetie.. Your father is in the other room.” Mary Margaret spoke softly, noticing Emma’s nervousness, thinking it was about David making a big deal of her PDA. 

She bit her lip. “Um, yeah, thanks..” She looked up into Killian’s eyes. 

Killian rested his hand against her cheek, leaning a bit into her space. He was nervous about kissing her for the first time, but he knew her mom wouldn’t leave them alone if they didn’t. 

Emma pressed up on her toes and kissed him hesitantly. Her eyes fell closed as Killian’s prosthetic fell to rest on her hip, pulling her against him. She had never been kissed like this, it was like they couldn’t get enough, but still soft and sweet. 

When they pulled away, she laid her forehead on his chest as she steadied her breathing. Killian pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, unable to believe how much he enjoyed that kiss. 

He gave her a small smile when she looked back up at him. “I'll see you later, Swan, aye?” 

She nodded, not sure she’d be able to speak very well. “Uh, yeah.. Of course, see you later..” 

Killian squeezed her hand gently before he slipped on his leather jacket as he followed David and Leo to the backyard. 

“We’re going to set up some tables and chairs. And then prepare the food. Is that okay?” David asked. 

Killian nodded. “Yessir. I learned how to cook without my hand ages ago.. I can handle most anything.” 

David nodded and they got to work. “So, Killian. I know I promised I would be nice. But I have to give you the dad speech.” 

Killian nodded. “I understand.” He said softly. 

David watched him. “I may not have been involved in all of Emma’s life. But she's still my daughter, and she's one of my most precious treasures. And if you hurt her, I'm going to find   
you and it won't be pretty.” He threatened. 

Killian nodded. “Aye. I understand. My relationship with Emma is not something I would ever take for granted. If I ever hurt her I'll come to you only after she has her chance. Our relationship is and has always been up to her as much as it is to me.” 

“Good.” David nodded, and clapped Leo on the shoulder as he watched the exchange. 

“Emma is just as important to me. She may be twelve years older than I am, and I'm just 16. But, I'm not going to let her get hurt by you. I was little when everything happened, but I know how hurt she was. How hard it was. And if you ever break her like that, you'll hear from me too.” Leo told him firmly.

Killian nodded. “Leo, David. My intentions are never to hurt your daughter and sister. She is a sweet, strong, independent woman. And she's let me inside her walls. I'm lucky to have her, she's given me more than you can imagine.”

The guys nodded and got back to work. Emma and Mary Margaret were walking down Main street on their way to pick up the cake. 

“That was quite a kiss, Emma.. You seem happy..” Mary Margaret spoke once they’d walked a bit. 

“Oh, um.. Yeah, we are but uh.. I don’t usually like PDA..” Emma shrugged. 

“I understand, well, Killian seems like a gentleman.. A good guy.” Mary Margaret commented.   
Emma hummed in agreement. “He is. He kind of.. gets me, and my issues. He doesn't look at me with pity..” 

Her mother nodded. “I know I overreacted about your wedding.. I just want to be there for you. If you want to go to the courthouse tomorrow, I'd be okay with it. I watched him put a smile on your face that I barely see. One akin to the smile you have when you're with Henry.” 

“I can't believe how big he's gotten.. It's hard to believe that it's been ten years already.” She said softly. “He looks just like his father. And that makes it harder.” 

Mary Margaret rubbed her shoulder. “He's a lot like you too, Sweetie. He's got your eyes, and your nose. And most importantly, he's got your heart.” 

“He's happy right? With Regina.. She's good to him?” Emma glanced at her mother as they walked. 

“He is.. He’s struggling right now with who his real parents are, because of something at school. But Regina told me she might tell him, she just doesn't want you to take him away.” 

“I would never just take him.. Regina is his mom too.. I just.. I know what it's like to constantly wonder who your parents are, and it's not the life I want my son to have.” She sighed. 

Mary Margaret nodded a little. “He and Regina are coming to Leo’s party tonight. Maybe you and Killian can spend some time hanging out with him. He'd like that..”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, we could do that.” She said softly, opening the door to Granny’s. 

Granny makes Leo's favorite cake ever, and always makes it special for his birthday. They talked with Granny for a couple minutes before Emma took the cake and they headed home. 

“So, you never said.. how long have you been engaged?” Her mother asked. 

“Oh, not too long.. A couple months maybe. I know you wish I had talked to you about Killian and I, but.. it's hard. We work together, his brother is protective.. You and Dad are too.. It was good to have something that was mine, with a guy as sweet as Killian..”

Mary Margaret nodded. “I do.. But your father and I talked about it, and if Killian is the man you want to spend your life with, we support you. He seems like a genuine, kind man. I could tell he understands you in a way we never could..”

Emma nodded. “He’s been through his fair share of hell.. and abandonment. He gets it.” She shrugged. “I'm glad you like him though. It wouldn't have changed my decision, but it means a lot anyways.” 

She nodded. “Your brother was so excited that you were coming home.. I know even though you weren’t around a lot when he was growing up, it means everything to him.” 

Emma smiled a little. “Leo’s a good kid. It's hard sometimes for me.. But I don't want to be that bitch of a big sister who ignores him and doesn't talk to him ever.”

“He would never see you like that.. you're too important to him. Even if you don't talk all the time. He knows you're always there to help him.”

“Good. Maybe this summer he can come visit me in Boston. I'd love to have him.” Emma smiled a little. 

“That sounds great, we can figure out a good time later.” Mary Margaret was happy that Emma even suggested Leo come visit. Emma had always been private, and did not really ask them to come see her in Boston. 

They walked quietly for a few minutes before Mary Margaret spoke up. 

“I know I said I'd drop it.. But, what if you and Killian got married here.. Tomorrow.. At the courthouse?” She asked softly. “We don't have to make a huge deal.. Just the ceremony then a celebratory lunch at Granny’s? I want to be there, and I know you said you'd invite us, but.. You don't want us to come, you never have.. Boston is your place, I get that.” 

Emma sighed. “Mom.. Please.. I just.. Killian probably wants his brother and sister in law to be there.. Liam and Killian are really close..” 

She nodded. “Just ask him? We can fly them in maybe. Or something..” 

“I'll ask him. But I'm not promising you anything.” Emma conceded. 

She nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. Mary Margaret held the door for her and they went to place the things in the kitchen before finding the boys. 

Killian was helping David get the food together and Leo was putting up decorations on the porch. “Hello, Love.” Killian smiled. 

Emma smiled a little. “Hey, did you guys have a good time?” 

He nodded. “Aye, it wasn't bad. I'm almost finished here, do we need to do anything else?”  
David shook his head. “You two go spend some time together. I can tell Emma is itching for alone time.” 

Emma rolled her eyes a little. “Yeah, yeah. I would like that though.” She gave him a small smile.

Killian finished and washed his hand. Emma grabbed him and pulled him out onto the front porch to sit. 

“We need to talk.” She said softly, sitting on the porch swing. 

Killian nodded. “Aye, love. You can tell me anything.” 

“Mom.. She wants us to get married here. Tomorrow.” She said softly. 

“Oh.. I see.. Well, Emma you're doing this for me. If that's what you want.. Liam might be hurt, but he'd understand..”

Emma shook her head. “Liam is your brother, Killian. He should be there. Even if it's not real.” 

He shrugged. “Emma.. Your family really cares about you. I don't know if I can keep this up. I got the protective dad speech. And I got one from Leo. I can't ruin your relationship with them. You can't lose your family again. I can't take them from you.” 

“Killian Jones.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “Look at me. I agreed to this. I'll face the fallout, if it happens. But it won't. They'll never know.” She moved her hands down to hold his. “My mom offered to fly Liam and his wife here.. But I know they have kids, so that's ridiculous.. We’ll just get married when we get home.”

Killian squeezed her hand gently. “Love.. She doesn't have to do that. I'll talk to Liam and see if he wants to come. Elsa will understand. She's like us, she knows what it's like to grow up alone.” 

Emma nodded and Killian continued. “It'll make your mum happy, if my mum were still alive I know she'd be just as excited as yours. We can do it, just.. nothing too big, right?”

She nodded. “Nothing big. Just the courthouse and then a little celebration at Granny's. Just my family, and maybe a couple of people from town at Granny's. Regina and Henry of course.”

Killian nodded. “Okay, I'm just glad you agreed to do this for me. I know we’ll never actually be a couple, but I hope we’ll be friends after this.” 

She shrugged. “I don't know, Jones. I don't know if we get along very well. We’ll have to keep it strictly to work and work only.” She tried to keep from smiling, trying to tease him, but it didn't last long. 

She grinned finally. “Of course we will be friends after this, Killian. I'm happy to do it. I don't want you to get sent oceans away from your family. Plus, you’re not so bad.”

He kissed her cheek and helped her up. “Let’s get back inside.. It’s getting close to the party, and I figure you want to get ready?”

She nodded and followed him back inside and they went to the kitchen to see if Mary Margaret or David needed anything else.

David kissed her temple. “We’re good here. Go get ready, Sweetheart. Then maybe hang out with Leo for a little?” David asked. 

She smiled a little. “Of course. We’ll be back soon.” Emma and Killian went up to her room. 

They got changed quietly. Killian sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Emma to finish with her makeup. She came in and he smiled at her. 

“You look beautiful, Swan.. Um, can you roll up my shirtsleeves for me? I don't usually because of my hand, but I want to tonight.” Killian smiled a little, he felt comfortable with her. 

“Yeah, of course I can.” She rolled them up for him. “So you'll meet a few new people, will that be okay?” 

He nodded. “Thanks, Love. Aye, that's okay.. Just don't leave me alone for too long?”

“I won't.” She nodded. He followed her back downstairs and to Leo. “Hey, Kid. Want to go outside and play that game with Killian and I until your friends get here?” 

Leo smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that, Em. I'm really glad you guys were able to come.” He said moving towards the backyard. 

“Me too, Leo. I know I don't get around here enough.” Emma hugged him. 

The three of them played a game, laughing and having fun. Killian could tell both Leo and   
Emma were really enjoying their time together, and he enjoyed seeing Emma so happy. 

The more Killian got to know Emma and her family, the more he realized he was in love with her. He spent most of Leo’s party standing beside Emma as she played with Leo, or talked to some of the people in town. He was just glad to see her happy, and spending time with her family and friends. 

After a while he noticed Henry sitting at a table by himself, reading. Killian left Emma’s side to go over and sit with him. 

“Hello, Henry. What're you reading, lad?” He smiled at the boy. 

“Just some fairy tales. It's the book Emma sent me for my birthday a few months ago and it's my favorite.” Henry grinned. 

“That's wonderful. I know Emma really cares for you. Maybe sometime you and your mother can come to Boston to visit Emma, and I'll take you out on my ship.” 

Henry looked up at him. “Really?” He had a huge smile. 

“Of course. If you ever come to Boston, and Regina allows it.” Killian nodded. 

Henry hugged him and turned back to his book, but Killian could still tell something was wrong with him. 

“Lad, is there anything you'd like to talk about? I'm a good listener..” Killian said softly. 

Henry frowned and looked up at Killian. “It's nothing, Killian. You probably wouldn't understand..” 

“Aye, I might not, but you could try? I was a ten year old boy once.” He shrugged. 

Henry nodded a little. “It's about my mom.. My birth mom.” He sighed. “I want to find her, but my other mom, Regina.. She won't let me, she keeps getting upset.” 

Killian nodded. “Well, I was never adopted, but I did lose my parents at a young age.. I know what it's like to wonder about them.” 

Henry sighed. “I just.. I want to at least know her name, you know?” 

Killian nodded. “Aye, I know, Lad. I'm sure one day you'll be able to find the truth. But for now, trust that both of your moms surely love you and want you to be happy.. Let's get some dessert, shall we?” 

Henry nodded and Killian followed him to get some dessert. The two of them ate, while Henry   
told Killian the stories from his storybook. 

Emma smiled wistfully from her place in the yard as she watched Killian and Henry laughing together. Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter’s back gently. 

“I know you wish he knew the truth, Sweetie.. But at least he’s happy, and safe.. And Killian is so good with him.. He’ll be a great father one day.” Mary Margaret said softly. 

Emma nodded and hummed in agreement. “Yeah, he will be.. I know that Regina is being kind of a hard ass about Henry knowing that I'm his mother, and it hurts me. And, even worse, I know that it's hurting him, I know exactly how he's feeling.” 

Mary Margaret kissed her forehead. “She’ll come around. She's just worried about losing him because she lied to him.. And because you are his mother and you live far away. He won't get to see you.” 

Emma sighed. “I know, I know. But my son is looking for me, and I'm not allowed to tell him.. Being back here. Seeing him. Dammit, Mom, he looks so much like his dad.” 

“You have a son?” A small voice asked from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma turned around and found Henry standing there staring at her, Killian looking apologetic next to him. He gave her a small frown, and nodded his head slightly, wanting her to know he would stand behind her. 

“I'm so sorry, Swan. We wanted to invite you to play a game with us, I didn't know you'd be talking about..” Killian said quickly. He felt like it was his fault. 

“It’s okay, Killian. Don’t worry about it.” She said softly, taking a deep breath. 

Henry watched her. “Emma.. Tell me.” He asked, a bit of frustration evident in his voice. She could see all of his emotions in his eyes. He was confused, worried, but hopeful. “Who is he?”

Emma knelt down in front of him. “Yes, Henry.. I have a son. But I had to give him up when he was born.” She brushed his hair back. 

Regina came over to them. “What is going on here, Henry? Miss Swan?” She glared at them. 

“Mom, is Emma.. Is she my mom?” Henry looked up at Regina. He was stubborn, and was not afraid to be blunt, just like Emma. 

Regina closed her eyes. “Henry, now is not the time. We’ve talked about this, I’ll tell you about your birth mother when I’m ready. When I think you’re ready..” 

“No! I need to know now! Is Emma my mom?” He crossed his arms and stared at her. His glare made him look just like Emma when she was upset. 

Emma stood up and Killian wrapped her in his arms. He knew she needed the support, this was not how she wanted Henry to find out. He rubbed her back gently as he held her. 

“It’s okay, Swan.. I’m so sorry that he heard you.. I didn’t know what you were talking about.” Killian kissed her head. “It’ll be okay.”

She nodded and hugged him tightly. She found herself seeking comfort from his embrace, something she never imagined she’d do. She didn’t blame Killian, she was just scared Regina would never let Henry see her again. 

Regina sighed. “Henry.. Let’s go inside and talk.. I guess I can’t deny you the truth any longer.” She ran her fingers through his hair gently. 

He nodded a little and looked at Emma briefly. He hugged her tightly, and Emma kissed the top of his head. 

He followed Regina into the house, and Emma sighed. “I hate this.. Regina is going to chew me out later, I know it. I'm going to lose him. Henry is going to hate me for giving him up, and not telling him..” 

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Emma, Henry will never hate you. He’ll have questions, and you’ll have to explain your reasoning.. But he will always love you.” 

Killian rubbed her back. “I spent the last hour with the lad. He adores you, he loves you, Swan. And I’ll stay with you while you speak to him if you want, it’ll all be okay.” 

Emma nodded and looked between the two of them. “Thank you, Mom.. And Killian..” She said softly. “Oh, Mom.. Killian and I want to get married tomorrow.. And his brother is going to fly in.. Elsa has to stay with their kids..”

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged her. “Thank you, Sweetie.. That means a lot to me. And thank you, Killian.. I doubt this is what you envisioned for your wedding, but I am glad you’re going to be my son-in-law.” 

Emma nodded. “Yeah.. Well, I don’t exactly have anything special to wear.. I have a nice dress, one Killian hasn’t seen me in..” She shrugged, hoping maybe her mom would calm down.

“We’ll make it work, Emma. As long as you both are happy, I’m just happy that you’ve found someone so good for you.” 

Killian placed his hand lightly on Emma’s waist, feeling her lean into him. “We are happy, and I don’t care where we get married.. I just want Emma to be happy, and I don’t want her to lose you all again. I know if my mum were here, she would be just as excited as you, Mary Margaret.” He said softly. 

Regina came out of the house, and over to them again.  “Emma, Henry would like to talk to you.. He’s in your bedroom.. He’s upset, but it’s more with me than you.. You can tell him whatever you’d like.. Just be careful. He’s still just a boy. Don't make any promises you don't intend to keep, Emma.”

Emma nodded and hugged her. “Thank you, Regina. I know this is hard for you, but I’m not going to hurt Henry. If I tell him I’m going to see him more and spend more time with him, I mean it. I’ll do whatever it takes to see him. To make him smile.”

Regina nodded and hugged her back. Emma took Killian’s hand, she knew she was going to need someone to be there with her when she talked to Henry. He squeezed her hand gently as she knocked on her bedroom door. 

“Henry? Can Killian and I come in?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah..” Henry mumbled. He was sitting on her bed looking out the window. He glanced at them as Emma moved to sit next to him. 

“So.. Regina told you the truth? About your birth mom..” She said softly. 

He nodded. “Yeah.. You’re my mom, right?” Henry looked up at her.

Emma brushed his hair from his eyes. “Yeah, Kid.. I am.. But that doesn't mean Regina isn't your mom too. She took you, and raised you.. And she gave you the life you never could have had if I had kept you.” 

Henry nodded a little. “Can you.. Can you tell me why you gave me up? I.. I just want to know.” He sighed. 

Emma nodded. “I think I can do that.. You deserve to know the truth.” She settled back against the headboard with him. 

Killian was watching them from Emma’s desk chair with a small smile. He knew this was good for both Emma and Henry. Henry curled up next to Emma. 

“Well.. I grew up in the foster system.. And it was really difficult for me. I had many bad foster parents who only took me in because they wanted the check that came with it..” She said softly. 

“But I thought Aunt Mary Margaret and Uncle David were your parents?” He asked softly. 

She nodded. “Well, they are.. But they were very young when they had me, and Mary Margaret’s step-mom, your mom’s mother forced her to give me up for adoption.. My dad didn’t even know I existed until almost a year after I was born.. But that doesn’t really have anything to do with you..” She looked up at Killian, and smiled a little. She didn’t understand why, but she was glad he was there with them.

Henry nodded. “That’s not very nice of her..” 

“I know, kid.. So, I ran away when I was sixteen, and I met your dad.. He was older than me, and we did some bad things.. Just to survive.. When I was seventeen, we had made our way to Portland, and he set me up for something really bad he had done before I ever knew him..” Emma ran her fingers through Henry’s hair as she talked. 

“At that time, David was working for the police in Portland, and he was the officer in charge of my case.. But based off my history, name and date of birth.. They figured out I was his and Mary Margaret’s daughter. So they got me out of going to prison, by promising to take me in, and help me get my GED..” 

Henry nodded a little. He was curious, but he could tell this was hard for Emma to talk about. “My dad was a bad guy, huh?” 

Emma frowned a little. “Yeah, Henry.. He kind of was. So, Mary Margaret, David, and their six year old son, Leo, took me in and we moved here to Storybrooke.. What I didn’t know when they took me in though, was that I was pregnant.. When I found out.. I knew I wouldn’t have been a good mother at that time. My baby boy deserved to grow up in a home where he could have everything, and be happy and taken care of..” 

“So Regina.. My mom, she adopted me? But why?” He asked softly. 

“Regina had always wanted kids, but she knew she couldn’t have any of her own.. I didn’t know her very well at the time.. But I knew she was Mary Margaret’s step-sister, and mayor of the town.. So I knew you would be safe and loved, and always have what you needed. And.. And I’d get to see you sometimes, watch you grow up..” Emma said softly. 

Henry hugged her. “I get why you did it.. You wanted to give me my best chance.” 

Emma had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. “Exactly. So, I’m not interested in taking you from Regina.. She is and always will be your mom..” 

“I know.. But, maybe.. Maybe I’ll get to spend more time with you.. And Killian?” Henry asked, looking hopefully from her to him. 

Emma nodded. “I think we can manage that. It might just be me most times, because Killian has his brother and his family in Boston. But I'll definitely come visit you more. You're my son, Henry..” 

Killian nodded. “Lad, if you want me in your life.. I will make time to come with Emma to see you.”

Henry smiled. “Good. Thank you for telling me, M-.. Uh, Emma.” He said softly. 

Emma kissed his forehead. “Um.. If you want.. you can call me Mom.. Just.. Be sensitive of Regina. She knew that you'd find out one day, but she’s still your mom, and it's hard for her.” 

Henry nodded. “I understand, I love my mom.. But I love you too..” 

She smiled and hugged him close to her. “I love you too, Kid. It's okay if you're hurt or upset. I'll understand. I gave you up.” 

He shrugged. “It's okay, Mom.” He smiled. “It's not like you completely abandoned me.. You’re here, you always have been, and you did it to give me my best chance.. Let's go downstairs. Mom is probably worrying, and I'm thirsty.”

He climbed off the bed. Killian ruffled Henry’s hair and gave him a hug as he passed. Killian moved next to Emma, and brushed some hair from her face. 

“That went well.. You did a fine job explaining to him. I know that was hard for you to talk about.” He told her softly. 

Emma nodded a little. “I can't believe he knows.. I know that our wedding isn't exactly real, but.. Is it bad if I want him there too?”

“Of course not. He's your son, and I'd be glad for him to be there. It may not be real for us, but it is for them. And I think it'd mean a lot to the lad.” 

“Thank you for all of this, Killian. You've gone beyond what I expected when I agreed to this arrangement. I always hated coming home, but you've made it so much better..”

Killian shrugged. “You're doing me a favor. I owe you big time. Helping you maintain a good relationship with your family is the least I can do.. I know what it's like to have a terrible relationship with a parent..”

Emma nodded and went down the stairs after Henry. He was hugging Regina tightly. Emma knew he was hurt that she lied to him and was so adamant about not telling him who his mother was, but she was glad to see he was at least beginning to forgive her. 

Emma and Killian came up beside them. “I think everything is gonna be okay, Regina..” Emma said softly. 

Regina looked up and nodded. “I'm still his mother, but.. Maybe he and I could come down to Boston and visit you sometime. I know I'm not going to be able keep him away from you.” 

Emma smiled. “I'd love to have you both come visit me. Thank you for telling him the truth. It means a lot to me.” 

Regina nodded and the four of them got a drink, and started to talk. After a while David came over to them. Killian stepped away when he felt his phone vibrate with a phone call. 

“Liam? Is everything alright?” Killian asked worriedly. 

“Of course, Brother.. I know it's gonna be late, but I um.. I'm about to board a plane to Maine. Because I have to see your arse get married tomorrow.” 

Killian sighed. “Right.. Um, Emma and I will come pick you up from the airport tonight. Don't worry about it.”

They discussed the particular details of Liam’s arrival before they hung up. Emma came up to him. 

“Everything okay?” She asked. 

“Aye, Love. We just need to go get Liam from the airport in a couple hours. Do you think we can borrow one of your parent’s cars?”

She nodded. “Yeah.. I'll ask Mom. Are we really about to get married tomorrow? Do you even have a suit to wear?”

Killian smiled a little. “I have a dress shirt and waistcoat like I wear to work, if that's what you'd like me to wear. I'm sure it'll be just fine.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, of course. Um.. Want to give Leo his present? I wrote your name on it too.. I figured that since we're engaged we could get him just the one, so you didn’t have to worry about it..”

Killian nodded. “Sure. Whatever you'd like to do, Swan.” 

The two of them went to find Leo and give him the gift Emma had purchased. Leo loved it and hugged his sister tightly. 

“Thank you, Emma.. And Killian.” He smiled, and hugged Killian too. “I'm glad you're the guy Emma picked..” 

Killian smiled a little. “Thank you, Leo. I'm a lucky guy to have your sister on my arm.” 

Emma blushed a little. “Stop it. Go back to your friends, Leo. Killian and I have to go pick up his brother from the airport. We’ll probably be back in time to help clean up.”

Leo nodded and went to his friends. Emma got the car keys from her mom and drove them to the airport. The ride was mostly silent, only the radio playing softly and Killian sometimes humming or singing along quietly. 

“I didn't know you could sing, Killian.” Emma said softly. 

“Oh.. Um.. Yeah, I used to play guitar a lot too.. But I can't anymore because I only have the one hand.” He said softly with a shrug. 

Emma asked him more about his music as they waited for Liam at baggage claim. When Killian saw his brother he immediately knew something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

“Liam. Uh, thanks for coming.” Emma gave him a smile as he approached the two of them in the airport.

Liam nodded, his face unreadable. “Aye, of course, Lass.” 

“Brother. Why do you look so angry?” Killian asked, easily reading through his brother’s expression. 

“This is not the place for that conversation, Little Brother. Let’s get out of here and go somewhere more private.” Liam gave his brother his ‘fatherly’ look. 

Killian sighed and took Liam’s bag. Emma drove them to a 24-hour diner she knew of near the airport. The air in the car was tense, and awkward. 

“What is going on, Liam?” Killian asked impatiently once they had sat down at a table and ordered something to drink. 

It was late at night and they should have just driven straight to the Nolan’s, but Killian had a feeling this was something important, and best discussed away from. 

“Why don't you two tell me what’s going on? I got a call from the Immigration officer yesterday, Killian.” Liam folded his arms over his chest. 

“Why? I filled everything out correctly.” Killian sighed, trying to avoid the real reason Killian knew he called. 

“He seems to believe that the two of you are trying to scam your way out of deportation, Killian. And honestly, I want to agree with him.” Liam had adapted his scolding father tone. The one that Killian hated. 

“We’ve not done anything wrong, Brother. Emma and I are getting married because we want to. It's a coincidence that my papers are about to expire. I only just asked her to marry me very recently, before I realized it. I know I should have told you that I was seeing someone, and that I wanted to marry her.” Killian leaned forward in his seat. 

Liam sighed. “You’re right. You should have told me. But, Killian, I got you a deal. All you have to do is admit to him that this is all fake, and neither of you will get into trouble. But you will be sent home.” 

“Ireland is not my home, Liam. You know that.” Killian snapped. 

Emma put her hand on Killian’s shoulder, trying to keep him from yelling at his brother and drawing any more attention to them. “Look, I get a say in this too.” 

The brothers looked at her. “Aye, Lass. You do..” Liam said softly. 

She looked him straight in the eyes, confident in her answer. “You want a statement? Killian and I have been dating about a year, and not too long ago he proposed to me. We kept our relationship a secret because we’ve both only had shitty ones, and we didn't want to cause any problems at work. I'm extremely happy to marry him, and if marrying him helps keep him in the U.S. with me, of course I'm going to say yes. I don't want to lose him.” 

Liam eyed her curiously, studying her body language for any sign of a lie. “Aye.. Well, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Emma. You meant every word about him, didn't you?”

Emma nodded and leaned against Killian. “Yes. I did.”

Killian put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, hoping she understood how grateful he was.

Liam nodded. “I guess.. For a long time, my brother has liked you. It took me a while to realize it was you, and he was always too cowardly to just tell you how he felt, I never thought he'd actually get the balls to do it. He’s doesn’t like to talk about his feelings, or past.”

Emma shrugged. “He may seem all confident and powerful at work. But he’s shy, and so sweet..” She said softly. “But you know that, you’re his brother.”

He hated that Liam was talking about him as if he was not there. Killian blushed a little, and she had always been somewhat of an open book to him, and he knew she truly believed what she said about him. 

“I know, Lass. He’s always been so shy, especially as a young lad.” Liam smiled. “I think you're good for him. The moment I brought Killian into the company, I knew the two of you would make a good team.” 

“Thanks, Liam.. Um, so.. You can stay at my parents house tonight if you'd like, or we can get you a room at Granny’s for tonight?” Emma told him as they headed back to the car. 

“I don't wish to impose, Lass. A room at Granny’s is fine.. But, might I ask, what Granny’s is?” Liam asked curiously. 

“Oh, an older woman in town, who insists everyone call her Granny, runs an inn, and she has a retro kind of diner attached to it.” Emma explained. 

Liam nodded in understanding, before Killian changed the subject. 

“How’re my favorite Jones’ doing, Liam?” Killian asked. 

“I’m doing just fine, Little Brother.” He teased. “But Elsa and the kids are splendid. The boys can’t wait to see you, and meet Emma. And I know Addie misses you too, Killian. Whenever I’m holding her and I’m on the phone with you, she recognizes your voice.” 

Killian smiled. “I’m her favorite uncle, Liam. Of course she knows my voice.”

“You’re her only uncle, eejit.” Liam shook his head. 

Emma laughed softly. “I bet your daughter is beautiful, Liam.. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

Liam smiled a little. “I think she looks like her mother, so of course she is. Brother, isn't there something about seeing the bride before the wedding?”

“Aye, but I don't exactly want to spend the night away from Emma. And we’re not really having a fancy wedding, so I don’t think it matters much. I won’t see her in the dress..” Killian shrugged. 

Emma took them into the inn, and Granny smiled at her. She had her hand comfortably in Killian’s. She knew they needed to still sell this with his brother, but she found she kind of liked the feeling of his hand in hers. 

“Hi, Granny.. I need a room for Killian’s brother. This is Liam.” Emma smiled. 

Liam shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am.” He smiled politely. 

“So polite.” Granny smiled and got him a key. Emma went to pull out her wallet, but Killian stopped her. 

“He’s my brother, I've got it, Love.” He smiled a little and gave Granny his card. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I can pay for things too, Killian.” She teased him. 

“I know, but I like to take care of you.” He shrugged. 

Granny smiled a little. “You two make a cute couple. I'm happy for you, Sweetheart. I heard you're getting married tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Granny.” Emma blushed a little. “Um, yeah, we are.. Nothing big, just our families.. And then we’re gonna eat at the diner of course..” 

Granny nodded. “I know, grilled cheese and onion rings for everyone right?” 

Emma laughed. “Of course. That's the best thing you make. And your hot chocolate. I'm gonna have to get Killian to learn to make good hot chocolate for me.” 

Granny nodded. “Well, congratulations, Sweetie, you too Killian.” She smiled. 

They walked with Liam to his room. “I'm gonna video call my family before I go to sleep, would you like to say hello before you go, Killian?” Liam asked. 

Killian nodded. “Sure.. Is it okay if we stay a minute, Love?”

Emma nodded. “Of course, Killian.. It's not too late, and I know they're your family too..” 

Killian smiled and sat with Liam as he pulled up the app. Elsa answered pretty quickly, the baby asleep on her shoulder. 

“Liam..” She smiled. “I'm glad you made it safely.”

“Hello, Beautiful.. I did, I'm with Killian and Emma now. They wanted to say hello.” Liam smiled, moving the camera so they could be in the shot too. 

“Hey, guys! Congratulations, Killian. I'm happy for you, you deserve to have someone with you.” Elsa smiled. 

He nodded. “Thank you, lass. I see you tired my other girlfriend out.” He teased. 

She laughed softly. “Yeah, she definitely loves you, Killian. But, she's been crying for her daddy for an hour, and she finally wore herself out and fell asleep. I didn’t have the heart to let go of her yet. The boys will be in here to say hello in a moment.” She told them. 

Liam sighed. “I hate that my Adelaide was crying for me..” He said as the boys rushed to the screen. 

“Papa!” They smiled. “We miss you.” The eldest one said. 

“I miss you too, Aiden. Make sure you take care of your mother and sister. I'll be home soon.” Liam smiled. 

“Hi, Uncle Killian! Who’s that?” Finn asked. Finn was only four, and still learning about filtering the thoughts he speaks aloud. 

Killian chuckled. “Hello, my boy. This is Emma, she's my fiancé.” Emma smiled and waved, saying hello. 

Finn smiled. “Hi, Emma. Mommy, can I go back to play now?”

Elsa nodded and the two boys left with a goodbye for their father. She turned back to them as well. 

“Li.. I should put them to bed. I'm glad you called, and that you got there safely. It was lovely to meet you again, Emma. And Killian, I'm happy for you. I can't wait to have to both over for dinner when you get back to Boston. Married.” Elsa said softly. 

Killian nodded. “Thank you.” 

Emma smiled and nodded. “You too, Elsa.”

Liam nodded. “I'm glad I got to see you and the kids before I went to sleep. I'll be home soon, call me if you need anything at all. And give Addie a kiss for me.”

Elsa nodded and they said ‘I love you’ before hanging up. Liam sighed. 

“We should let you go to sleep, Liam..” Emma said softly. “We’ll see you in the morning. If you need anything before then, you can call Killian.”

Killian hugged his brother. “Thank you for coming on short notice. I know it was hard to leave them, but it means a lot that you came. Send me the amount of your flight and I'll pay you back.” He said softly. 

Liam hugged him back. “I wouldn't miss my only brother’s wedding day. Elsa understood, Anna is all she has too. She knows what it's like. And you're not paying for the flight. I have the money.”

Killian nodded and Liam hugged Emma before they left his room. Emma drove them to her parents’ house. It was later than they anticipated when they arrived so they got their pajamas on and Emma sat on her bed. 

“Killian.. Liam said you've liked me for years.. Is that.. Is that true?” She asked softly. 

Killian nodded as he put his clothes away. “Um.. Yes, Love. I suppose it is. I've always thought you were gorgeous, and.. I think you're bloody brilliant. But I never intended to act on it or anything.. We’re coworkers, a fake but very real couple, and now.. Good friends.” 

Emma nodded. “Maybe.. Um.. Maybe you don't have to sleep on the floor tonight? It's not comfortable, and we’re adults and friends now. We can sleep in the same bed.” 

Killian nodded and laid next to her. “Tonight was quite eventful wasn't it, Swan?” 

She sighed. “Tell me about it. We had Leo’s party, and then I had to tell my son that I'm his mother and that his father is an ass who left me. And then getting threatened by your brother and the immigration guy.. I can't wait until we can go home.” 

Killian nodded. “I know, Love. Neither can I. But we will have to be together often when we go back.. They’ll expect us to live together..”  

She turned on her side and looked at him. “Yeah, I know.. I kind of want to stay where I am, but it’s only a one bedroom, and.. One of us isn’t sleeping on the couch or something for months until we are able to get divorced.” 

Killian nodded. “I’ve got plenty of room, Swan.. I don't mind paying your rent though for the time.. So you can still have your place..” 

He shrugged. “But we can figure it out later.. Let’s just deal with the fact that we’re legally going to be married tomorrow. I need my beauty rest, so I’ll be even more devilishly handsome tomorrow.” He winked at her. 

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “Whatever, Jones. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Swan.” He said softly. 

They both fell asleep quickly, and slept soundly through the night. Killian had even slept later than he usually did. When they woke up they were curled around each other, completely comfortable in that position. They were awakened by Mary Margaret knocking on the door.

“Emma, Killian? It’s time to get up, and get ready.” She said sweetly. 

Killian had untangled himself from her and Emma groaned. “Mom. It’s too early!” She buried her face back in her pillow. 

Killian looked at her and laughed softly. “Come on, Love. Time to get up. If you’re lucky I’ll make you a cup of coffee just the way you like it.” He told her as he got up and pulled some clothes on.

Emma turned and scowled at him. “Fine. I’ll get up, but it’s your fault if I’m grouchy.” She poked his chest teasingly, then slowly pulled herself out of bed and went to the door to look for her mother. 

Mary Margaret was waiting for her outside the bedroom door. “Good morning, Sweetheart. I figured your father and Leo could go with Killian to get ready with his brother at Granny’s, and Regina and I could help you get ready here..” She was ecstatic for her only daughter.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, whatever. Fine. Coffee first.” She mumbled. 

Killian shook his head. “My Swan is definitely not a morning person. I owe her a cup of coffee before I’m ready to leave, if that’s alright?”  He smiled a little. 

Mary Margaret nodded with a smile. “Go on, get your coffee.. Spend your last few minutes together as an unmarried couple.” She could tell that Killian really knew Emma and wanted her to be happy.

Killian nodded a little and took what he would need for the day downstairs with him. He made Emma her coffee, and even found her a PopTart in the cupboard. He never understood how she ate them all the time at work, but knew she would enjoy having one then. 

Emma gave him a small smile. He came around the counter and gave her a hug, noticing her dad in the other room. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm terrified. Can we really pull this off?” She whispered in his ear. 

He nodded and rubbed her back. “I'm scared too. But it'll be fine. We’ve spent almost every day together for years at work, it'll be okay, Love.” He whispered back. 

She nodded and kissed his jaw out of instinct. “Good. Now go. I've got to get ready.” 

He smiled a little and nodded as David came in. “Ready to go, Killian? I was told we’re meeting your brother at Granny’s?” 

Killian nodded. “Yessir. Bye, Swan. I'll see you soon.” He winked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Both of them were nervous as they got ready. Killian hated lying to her family, they cared deeply for Emma and he never wanted to ruin the relationship they had been able to build. 

Killian was fumbling with his tie, beginning to get frustrated with it. David placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm down, Killian.. Let me tie it for you.” David told him. 

“I can usually tie one myself. I guess I’m just nervous, and it’s making me frustrated. Emma deserves better. Someone who can actually tie his own bloody tie.” Killian grumbled. He knew she did not love him, but he loved her and that made this harder for him. 

David tied it for him. “Look, I'm still not your biggest fan, but that is simply because you're going to marry my only daughter. But Emma wants to marry you, and I trust my daughter and her instincts. She probably couldn't care less if you can tie a tie. My wife ties mine for me sometimes, don't worry about it.” 

Killian sighed. “Thank you, Sir.. I'll do my best to keep Emma safe. I don't want to hurt her, she's too precious.”

David nodded and straightened Killian's tie. Henry came over to them, he had insisted on spending the morning with the guys so Regina had just brought him over. 

Killian smiled at him. “You look nice, Lad. Your mum, um.. Emma is really happy you'll be here for this.” Killian told the boy. 

Henry smiled. “Me too. My other mom isn't too mad, she told me I could still see Emma and talk to her and stuff.” 

Killian smiled, knowing that was all Emma wanted. Liam stepped up next to Killian. 

“I don't believe I've been properly introduced to the lad here, Killian.” Liam said. 

Henry smiled. “I'm Henry, it's nice to meet you.” He offered his hand to shake. 

Liam shook his hand and smiled a little. “I'm Liam, I'm Killian’s older brother.”

“I'm um..” Henry was not sure if he was allowed to tell Liam he was Emma’s son. He looked to Killian and David. 

“Liam, Henry is Emma’s son. But he was adopted by Regina.” Killian explained. 

Liam nodded his understanding, still a little confused on the relationships. 

“And Regina is my wife’s step-sister.. It's kind of confusing, but we manage.” David clarified for Liam, as he tied Leo’s tie for him.

“Aye, you look like your mother, Lad. You've got her eyes.” Liam smiled at Henry. 

Henry shrugged. “Emma said I look like my dad.. But he wasn't a good man. I think Killian is a good man, he wouldn't hurt Emma.”

Liam nodded and Killian clapped Henry on the shoulder, fondly. The five of them finished getting ready and left for the town hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

The guys met Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina outside of the town hall. Since it was such a small town, Regina was going to be the one handling the legal aspect. 

Henry was talking to Killian when he spotted Emma walking towards them. His face broke out into a bright grin, happy to see his mother. 

“Emma!” Henry ran over and hugged her. “You look so pretty.” 

She hugged back. “Thanks, Kid. You look very handsome yourself.” She smiled at him, glad to have her son with her for this. 

Killian had been nervously fiddling with his prosthetic when he turned and looked at Emma, speechless when he took in her appearance. He thought she looked stunning. She just had on a simple light pink, sleeveless dress that hugged her body perfectly. She had kept her hair down and curled it, the front pulled back from her eyes in a braid. 

Emma looked up from Henry and met his eyes, giving him a shy smile. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she took in his reaction. 

He smiled back at her. “Swan.. You look..” He said softly, unable to put his thoughts into the right words.

“I know.” She said softly, teasing him a little. “You look handsome..” She stepped closer and straightened his tie. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving his prosthetic to rest against her hip. “Are you ready for this, Darling?” 

Emma nodded a little. “As ready as I can be..” She laced her fingers with his. She was nervous, this was a big commitment; she was getting married, to a guy she was not even willing to admit she liked.

Killian stood next to her in front of Regina, holding her hand. Emma reached for his prosthetic and held onto that too. Most of the tension left her body when she looked up into Killian’s deep blue eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, trying to reassure her- and himself- that this would all work out in the end. 

As Regina gave them the typical speech, he observed the looks on her parents’ faces, Mary Margaret with a loving grin, leaning against her husband, whose love for his daughter written all over his face. They were so happy for their daughter. He started to get a guilty feeling in his gut. 

Killian swallowed thickly, closing his eyes briefly. Emma noticed his reaction, and asked Regina to stop for a moment. 

“Hey, Kil.. Look at me. It’s just me..” She said softly. He opened his eyes, blue meeting green. She moved her hand to his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

He gave her a small smile and nodded slightly. “I um.. I..I don’t know, Emma. I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“You alright there, Brother?” Liam knew Killian wanted this, something must be seriously wrong for him to get nervous like this.

Killian glanced at him, and swallowed again. “Um, not exactly.. There's something I need to tell you. All of you. Before we go any further.” 

They all watched him curiously. Emma shook her head at him, trying to tell him not to do this. 

“Killian, stop..” She drew his gaze back to her. “You really don’t have to-” Emma started but he cut her off. 

“No, Emma. I do. I can't lie to your family.. I can't ruin your life.” He sighed. “I'm sorry, Love. I have to.” 

“Why would you be ruining Emma’s life, Killian?” Mary Margaret asked, confused. 

“I haven't been completely honest with all of you. As you probably know I'm not a citizen of your wonderful country.. And this past week the extension I filed for my Work Visa was denied. So instead of being sent to a place full of bad memories and one I no longer consider home, I forced Emma to play along and marry me.” Killian admitted softly. 

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She still had a hold on his hand, her grip tightening in his subconsciously. She had been okay with this, she now knew she didn’t want to lose him. Everyone else was in shock, speechless at his confession. 

“You didn't force me, you've given me many chances to get out.” Emma said softly. “I told you that it didn’t matter, Killian.” She looked at him sadly.

“I knew it. I hate that I was right, because I just want you to be happy..” Liam said softly. “But, Killian, we still have a bit of time.. If we fly back to Boston as soon as we can, and you admit this was fake, Emma won't face the punishment.  I know you want to keep her safe.” Liam told him.

Killian nodded. “Aye.. Let’s go, Liam. Emma can't get in trouble for this, not when all of it was completely my fault.” 

He smiled sadly at her. “I'm so sorry, Swan.. This is for the best. I have to do what’s best for you. You deserve to be with someone you chose to be with. What happens to me doesn’t matter..” He kissed her forehead. “Thank you for going along with this as long as you did.. I don’t deserve what you’ve done for me.” He whispered. 

Emma nodded slightly and got a key to the house from her father. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn’t do anything but watch him walk away from her. 

She bit her lip as he and Liam walked away from her. She found herself missing him more with every step he took. When did he become someone so important to her? 

David folded his arms over his chest. “Emma. I knew that he was bad news. I'm going to track him down and kill him. You deserve better.” He wanted to go after Killian for lying to them, but was stopped by his wife’s hand on his arm.  

Emma shook her head, her gaze still focused on the door they had just left through. “Don't, Dad. Don't blame Killian.” She told him softly. “It’s not his fault. He’s a good man..”

David sighed, but listened to his daughter. Mary Margaret smiled sadly at Emma, she could read the emotions in Emma’s eyes. She knew Emma loved Killian, that she was in love with Killian, and that Killian felt the same way. 

Henry came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. “I liked Killian.. I'm sorry that he did that. I don't want you to be sad.” 

She broke out of the trance she had been in and looked down at Henry, brushing his hair back. “It's alright, Henry. I liked Killian too. But it's fine.. I'm not too sad.” She kissed his forehead, trying to convince herself everything was okay. She thought it was sweet that Henry was trying to comfort her. 

Emma kept Henry in her arms.“I think.. I think I want to catch a flight home tonight, is that okay, Mom?” She asked softly, looked up to her. “I know I promised I’d stay, and I love you, all of you, but.. I just want some time alone..” 

Mary Margaret nodded. “Of course, Sweetie.. But, I have to know.. It's obvious he loves you, do you love him too?” She wanted Emma to be able to admit her feelings to herself, so she could admit it to Killian. 

Emma closed her eyes. “I don't know, Mom.. I really don’t know.” She sighed. “This weekend he's been a completely different person. But.. I think I might..” 

Her mother wiped a tear from Emma’s cheek and kissed her forehead. “I've never seen you as happy and comfortable as you have been this weekend. I know you can’t see it, but I know you love him. And I think that is great, you opened yourself to him.” 

David shook his head. “She can't love him. He forced her to lie to the government for him.” He snapped angrily. 

“Don't you know that you can't force Emma to do anything that she doesn't want to do? She’s stubborn, just like you two.” Regina asked him. 

David sighed. “If you love him, Emma.. I guess I support you. I know we’re not as close as we should be, but you’ll always be my princess, and I’ll always be on your side..” 

Leo smiled. “We need to get Emma to the airport! To stop him from leaving.” 

Emma smiled at her brother. “Who knew my little brother was a romantic?” She teased him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Am not!” 

Emma kissed Henry’s head. “It was great seeing you, Henry. I love you so much, but I've got to go, okay? You call me anytime, and I’ll talk with your mom about you coming to visit me.” 

He nodded. “Okay. You just need to believe in yourself, Mom. And it'll work out with Killian, you just have to believe. I love you, Mom.” He smiled. 

She nodded a little. Regina left with Henry and Emma, her parents, and Leo went home. Emma hoped Killian would still be there, but he wasn’t. All that was left was a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it. 

_ Swan,  _

_ I had to write something quickly for you. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this mess in the first place. I can't let you give up everything just so I don't have to leave the country.  _

_ I was selfish and a right git. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I will always feel guilty about dragging you into my problems. I’m a coward, and you deserve to have the world.  _

_ You're a brilliant woman, Emma. And I'm so happy I got to know the real you. Maybe I'll see you again in a few months. _

_ I love you, Emma Swan.  _

_ Killian  _

Emma wiped her cheeks. She hated that he just left. She knew in that moment that she truly loved him, and she knew exactly how much he loved her.

Emma was shoving her stuff into her suitcase when she saw one of his sweaters draped over the desk chair. She picked it up, and slid it on, enveloped in a scent that was purely Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma grabbed her bags, and went downstairs to where her mom was waiting to take her to the airport. The worry and fear clearly written on her face. 

“It’ll work out, Sweetie. You've got to have hope.” Mary Margaret said softly as she kissed her forehead. 

Emma nodded a little and went straight to the car, too many things going through her mind to speak. She was still scared of what her feelings for him meant. She hadn’t ever had a good relationship, and her walls were miles high because of it. 

They drove as fast as they could to get to the airport before the flight left. Emma ran up to the desk and sighed when she didn’t see his flight. She was too late. She paid for the next flight to Boston and went back to her parents. Mary Margaret hugged her, noticing the disappointment in Emma’s eyes. 

“Emma, I'm so proud of you for opening up to someone, even if it started out as a ruse. Don’t close up if you don't catch him. Find a way to show him that you feel the same way too.” She told her as David hugged his daughter. 

She hugged them back. “I'll try.. Thank you for everything.. I'm sorry that all of this happened. Please, tell Henry I'm sorry I had to leave early? I'd hoped to spend more time with him, especially after I told him the truth.”

“Henry understands. He loves you, and he saw how much you and Killian care for each other. Maybe, call him in a few days? He knows you love him too. He's strong, just like his mothers.” Mary Margaret assured her. 

Emma nodded. “Of course. I promise I'll come visit again soon. And if this works out, I'll bring Killian with me..” She gave them a small smile. 

They nodded and Leo came to hug her. “Bye, Sis.. I'm really really glad you came. Thank you. I hope everything works with Killian. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy.” He told her. 

She kissed his cheek. “You know I can't deny you, Little Bro. Next time I call, you'll have to tell me about your new girlfriend.” She teased. 

He blushed. “I don't have a girlfriend. We’re just friends.” 

“Sure, but for what it’s worth, I think she likes you too, Leo.” She grinned, she loved to tease him. “I've got to go.. My plane will be boarding soon..” She waved at them and went to catch the next plane back to Boston. 

Killian and Liam were sitting next to each other on their plane, neither one had much to say. They were halfway through the flight when Killian began to open up to his brother; it was the first thing he had said since they left Emma. 

“Bloody hell, Liam. I’ve been a right arse. I shouldn’t have made you come all the way to Storybrooke. I shouldn’t have forced my problems upon Emma.. She is such an amazing woman. She has been through so much in her life, I shouldn’t have dragged her into this..” Killian said softly. 

“Killian, I’m not going to lie to you. You acted irrationally, and you shouldn’t have. But you’re going to be alright in the end. So will she. I'll make sure of it.” Liam told him. “You’ll go to Ireland, and you’ll manage what you can over the phone. I care about you, and I care about Emma. I’ll do what I can to make this easier for both of you.” 

Liam watched his brother carefully. He knew Killian’s emotions like they were his own. Reading the anguish on his face he added, “But you better not go back to drinking, Killian. I will come over there and kill you myself if I come to find out you’ve started drowning your sorrows again.”

Killian sighed. “I.. I’ll try, Liam. Losing Milah was awful, but losing Emma.. For some reason, I think it might be worse.” He said softly. 

“But it doesn’t matter how I feel, I don’t think Emma will ever forgive me. And I don’t deserve her forgiveness. I let my feelings and my selfishness, use her and hurt her.” Killian mumbled. 

Liam was cautious about how he approached the next subject. “Killian, have you considered the possibility that she has similar feelings towards you?” Liam asked carefully. He has watched the two of them work together for years, and he saw the connection they had. He thought their ‘fake’ relationship seemed too real for both of them not to be in love with the other. 

Killian ran his fingers through his hair, an anxious habit he developed from Liam. “That’s bloody ridiculous. Why would Emma like me? I’m nothing special.. She’s everything I could ever want, but don’t deserve to have.” He sighed. “I’m a broken man. She tolerated me at best, and we were just beginning to become real friends..” 

“You’re not broken, you git. You’re the strongest man I know. I may be your older brother, and kind of raised you.. But, you’re  _ my _ inspiration. You’ve been through hell, and I’m so proud of the man you became. But remember what I’ve always told you, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. Fight for your happiness, Killian. Fight for your girl.” Liam patted him on the shoulder. 

Killian nodded. “But I don’t know if I’ll see her before I have to be on that flight to Ireland. Bloody hell..” He groaned. “I need her. I don’t want to live without her.” 

“You won’t. If I’ve learned anything in the last 24 hours, it’s that she wants you too. Keep calling her and texting her, she won’t ignore you. But I believe she will find you.” 

Killian nodded. “Thank you for believing in me.. I never thought you'd be able to understand what I'm going through with this.”

Liam shrugged. “I know that Elsa and I have been together since you were twelve and you probably don't remember much, but it wasn't easy for us when we met. I had just graduated from the Academy, I had a twelve year old to take care of, and I was about to be deployed for months on end.” 

“We met by chance, but she understood what I was going through, having her own little sister to watch, and no parents.. I pushed her away as much as I could, until one day she showed up at the house, kissed me and told me she was taking care of you while I was gone.” Liam looked at Killian. “She was only nineteen at the time, but I knew I loved her. And I'm so glad I let her stay, she took a chance on me. You took a chance on Emma, you just have to wait for her to respond.”

Killian nodded, he appreciated everything Elsa had done for him, taking care of him and her sister Anna. When they landed they parted ways so Killian could pack everything up and Liam could see his kids. Liam brought Elsa and the kids over so Killian would not get himself lost in his thoughts, or in a bottle. 

He sent texts to Emma and called her, hoping she would meet him at the office the next morning. He hoped she would be back by then.

Elsa hugged her brother-in-law. “Liam told me what happened.. I didn’t want you to be alone, and I wanted you to see the kids before you left.” 

Killian hugged back. “Thank you, Elsa.. I’m glad you came. I love my niece and nephews.” 

Killian took Adelaide from Liam and held her close. “I can order take out, or a pizza for dinner. I don’t have anything I can make..” The baby was calming him down, keeping him from freaking out too much. 

“That's quite alright, Brother. We’ll order pizza. The boys will love it.” Liam said as he packed a box of Killian's things. 

“I'll go lay Addie down on my bed so she can sleep..” Killian said before doing just that. He was going to leave most of his stuff there, and just pay the rent on the apartment. 

The boys watched television while Killian, Elsa, and Liam packed his things. Killian payed for the pizzas and they sat around his table laughing at the boys’ stories. 

“I'll be into the office in the morning, Liam. I’m supposed to fly out the next morning. Thank you for all of your help, and understanding.” He said softly. 

Liam nodded. “I know I can be hard on you, Killian. But I want you to be happy, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He bounced the baby gently. 

Killian nodded. “I'll miss you all..” He gave Elsa, Aiden and Finn hugs. He did his best to hug Liam with Addie in his arms, and kissed her head. 

He went to bed, but barely slept. His mind was haunted by long golden curls, and sparkling green eyes. 

Emma was staring out of the little plane window blankly, tugging Killian’s sweater tighter around her. She was enveloped in his scent, a mix of the ocean and a spice unique to Killian. The older woman sitting next to her smiled a little, she could see the sadness on Emma’s face.

“Are you alright, Sweetheart?” She asked Emma softly. 

“Oh, um..” Emma said softly, looking over at the woman. “I’m okay..” 

“You look like you’re missing someone..” 

Emma blushed a little. “My boyfriend.. Well, I.. He’s not really my boyfriend.. It’s.. It’s complicated.” She sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. I don’t mean to pry. You just kept smelling that sweater you’re wearing, and you seem to be thinking hard about something.” The woman told her kindly. 

Emma played with the sleeve of the sweater, she didn’t know why but she felt like she could talk to this woman. “I’m trying to get home to him.. We made some decisions, and I’m losing him..” She said softly. 

“I hope you make it to him. But a man would be an idiot to walk away from a beautiful girl like you..” She smiled softly. 

Emma shook her head. “He’s.. He loves me, a lot.. But his work visa is up, and he’s got to leave the country. And there isn’t much I can do to prevent it.” 

She gave her a sad smile. “I know that’s hard. But fight for him. If he loves you like you say, he’ll still want to be with you even though he has to leave.”

Emma nodded. “Thank you.. You’re very sweet. I hope to catch him before he has to fly out.. I.. I haven’t exactly told him how I feel.” 

“It’s written all over your face. I’d be willing to bet he already knows.” She patted her hand gently. “I’m Elise by the way.” 

Emma smiled. “My name is Emma.” She said softly. “Are you married?”

Elise gave her a sad smile. “I was, but my husband died about ten years ago.. It took me a long time to admit to him that I liked him, but he was so patient and kind with me.” She told her. “We were married fifty years, and we had three beautiful children together. It was worth every second.”

Emma nodded. “Killian is very patient with me.. He gave up a lot, just in hopes that I would be happy.. But what neither of us realized until it was too late, was that I only need him to be happy.” She admitted softly. 

Elise nodded. “I understand.. I don’t know much about either of you, but I know about true love. And if his feelings are true, he will do anything for you. Even if it means giving up everything he knows to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

Emma sighed. “I don’t deserve true love.. I want to tell him how I feel, I’m terrified, but I can’t let him go to Ireland without him knowing the truth.. I need to see his face one more time. I don’t want my last memory to be him walking away from me.” She said softly. 

“Do you have a picture? I’d like to see the handsome fella.” Elise asked. 

Emma scrolled through her phone to find one. She didn’t have many, but there were some she had not realized her mom had taken that morning. Killian holding her close, her looking up at him, and his eyes fixed on her in awe. One of Emma from the back as she hugged Henry, but it was focused on Killian’s face. The love and adoration clear on his face, it was the second that he first saw her at the courthouse. 

Elise smiled at them. “You two make a beautiful couple.. What were you doing in these pictures?”

Emma had been lost in her thoughts at the sight of the pictures, she snapped her head up. “Oh, um.. We were going to uh.. Get married, so that he could stay in America.. But, he felt bad about lying and left.. That’s what started this all.”

“It seems you didn’t know you had these pictures, but if it isn’t clear to you that he is utterly in love with you. You’re a dense young lady.” She teased. 

Emma smiled a little. “I know, it’s taken me a long time to realize my own feelings, but now I don’t ever want to let him go.”

Emma talked with her for the rest of the flight. Elise told her stories of her and her husband, and their children. When the plane landed she smiled at Emma.

“I know it will work out, Sweetie. If what you’ve told me and those pictures are any indication, he would do anything for you, and he just wants to see you happy.” 

Emma nodded and gave her a smile. “Thank you. For everything.” 

It was late that night when Emma finally made it home. She had forgotten to charge her phone so she didn’t see any of Killian’s messages. When she finally read them the next morning, the first thing she did was run straight to the office. She still had on her clothes from the day before including Killian’s sweater, but she didn’t care she just needed to find him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma woke up after only a couple hours of sleep. She was scared, never having felt like this before. She had thought she loved Neal when she was a teenager, but now that she had Killian she knew what is was like to truly be in love. 

She was too nervous to do anything but sit on her couch and think about all of the ways this could go wrong. She was worried he would realize how much better he was than her and abandon her. Emma had spent so much of her life alone, it was difficult for her to believe that there is someone who wants to stay despite her past and her tendency to run.  

When she turned her phone back on and saw all of the messages and calls from Killian, she knew she had to take the chance and believe that Killian would never hurt her. She knew her mom would tell her that if Killian was not willing to marry her just to protect himself, he would never leave her. She grabbed her keys and phone as she ran out her door, barely slowing enough to lock it as she rushed to the office.

Killian taped up the last box in his office. He carried and placed it on the reception counter. 

“Hey, Ruby. Can you have this, and the other boxes in my office sent to this address? Just charge it to the company, and I'll get with my brother.” He said writing the address down. 

“Sure, Jones.” She smiled a little, sad to see Killian go. “I'll miss you, Killian. I think we all will. You're more than just the boss’s brother. To Emma especially.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Aye, I'll miss you too, Lass. Everything I have, everyone I love is here.. Emma is.. I'll miss her, it won't be the same not working with her.”

Ruby nodded at him as the elevator dinged, but Killian was not paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts, trying to not think about Emma. Everyone in the vicinity watched the scene with curiosity. 

“Jones!” Ruby waved her hand in front of his face. “Killian..” She said softly. 

He looked up and blinked. “Sorry, Lass. I-” He was cut off by Ruby pointing over his shoulder. “What?”

He turned around, coming face to face with Emma. She was nervously tugging on her sleeves, Killian could tell she was scared of something. 

“Swan..” He breathed. He was surprised to see her, she hadn’t answered any of his messages. 

She stepped closer to him, watching him for a moment. Emma looked up at him and quickly tugged on the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling his lips down to meet hers, pressing her body tightly against his. Killian’s hand tangled in her hair, his prosthetic resting lightly against the small of her back. 

There were murmurs and even a whistle, from Ruby of course, at their kiss. No one expected these two to ever get together, they were always fighting at work. Too stubborn to see their true feelings for one another. But everyone in the office knew of the connection between them. 

The world around them faded away as they got lost in each other. Killian’s senses were flooded with Emma. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her finally in his arms giving him the best kiss of his life. Emma moved one hand up to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the hair there gently. She couldn’t get enough of him, wanting to feel him against her forever.

Liam came out of his office smiling at them, right as they pulled away. He just wanted his little brother to be happy. 

Killian rested his forehead against hers. “Swan.. That was..” 

“Definitely not a one time thing.” She gave him another quick peck. “I love you, Killian Jones. You made me fall in love with you and I hate you for it.” She whispered, a small teasing smile on her face. 

He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. “I love you too, Emma.. Bloody hell. I've always loved you. Since the moment you came stomping into my life.” 

Emma hugged him tightly, her arms dropping from his neck to snake around his waist. “I'm not letting you go. You're not leaving me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here with me.” 

Killian frowned. “I've got to go, Love. I have no reason not to.” He brushed some hair behind her ear. “It's Monday morning, I'm leaving in less than 24 hours. It's too late.” 

Liam cleared his throat and spoke up. He doubted that either of them wanted to have that conversation in front of the whole office. “You two, come to my office.” 

Killian turned to his brother, his hand lacing with Emma's. They both seemed to come back to reality, causing the tips of Killian's ears to turn pink with blush. 

Emma squeezed his hand and dragged him towards Liam’s office. Killian closed the door, and wrapped his arms around Emma. He was desperate for her touch. 

“Uh.. Sorry about making a scene out there, Brother. I know it's not exactly, office appropriate.” Killian said sheepishly. 

“Don't worry about it. Just don't make it a habit to make out in the lobby?” He teased them. “I figured you two needed to discuss your plans, and I wanted to offer any help I can.” He shrugged. 

Emma curled into Killian’s embrace. “Well, I realized I didn't want to lose you, Killian. I realized why I even agreed to fake marry you..” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “Well, unless we do something, I'm still going to have to leave for a while..” He sighed. “I would've liked to properly court you, Swan, but maybe we could be engaged again, we’ll have to marry within a certain period, I know I want to spend my life with you, Emma.”

She looked up at him, and nodded. “I don't care about being ‘properly courted,’ Killian.” She rolled her eyes. “I don't give a damn what I have to do. If it's be engaged, get married, whatever, to keep you in the country with me. I'm all for it.”

Killian kissed her softly. “We’ve got one messed up story, don't we, Love?” 

She kissed back and grinned. “I guess. But it's our story.”

Liam shook his head. He really was happy for them. “You need to call the immigration office, Killian. Get an appointment. Today. Honestly, it's not hard to see that the two of you are actually in love. I'll testify on your behalf, but they'll likely want to speak with your family soon as well, Emma.” 

They nodded, and Killian called to get a meeting. He was nervous, but he knows Emma very well and he knows he loves her.

“I'm glad you made it in time, Emma. Killian was beating himself up over this.” Liam told her while Killian was on the phone. 

She nodded. “I tried to catch the same plane you had been on, but I didn't make it in time.” She said softly. “I really do love him, Liam. Apparently everyone knew it way before I did..”

Liam gave her a small smile. “I've known the two of you would make a good couple since I partnered you together. Even when you argued, you were my best team. Always working well together, and getting great clients..”

She blushed a little. “I know that this is all crazy, and whatever, but I'm glad Killian has you. I'm glad I'll get to call you my brother-in-law one day.”

He nodded. “I'm happy to have you in the family too, Emma. Take care of him. He needs you.”

Killian hung up and came back to Emma’s side. “I got us a meeting in a few hours. Told him it was urgent.” He kissed the crown of her head. 

“Let me take you home, Love.. You look exhausted, and I want to spend some time with you before our meeting.” Killian said softly. 

Emma ran her hand over his chest. “I am exhausted and I really need a shower. Um, we’ll see you in a few hours, Liam?” She asked, looking at him. 

He nodded. “Get out of here, you two. I don't need anymore PDA in my office this morning.” He teased. 

Killian followed Emma to her apartment, she never let go of his hand. Once they got inside he pressed her against the closed door and kissed her deeply. 

He pulled away when they both needed air. “I can't believe you feel the same way I do, Swan.. I think you deserve a man much better than I. One with both hands, and less baggage.” He said softly, resting his forehead against hers. 

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, running her thumb over it gently. “I don't care about your hand. It doesn’t matter to me. And you now know very well about my own baggage. Who am I to judge?” 

He closed his eyes. “You're sure about this? About being with me? Because, I don't think I can make it through another broken heart.” He admitted softly. 

She kissed him softly, trying to reassure him. “I'm sure.” She whispered. 

He held her tightly. “I've wanted to kiss you since we met, and it's even better than I ever thought it could be.” He smiled. “You’re wearing my sweater..” He said softly, just now noticing.

“Yeah, I.. It's the one I borrowed in Storybrooke and you left it on my desk when you left.. It gave me hope that this would work out. Made me feel like you were with me, even when I might lose you.” She shrugged. 

Killian smiled. “Well, I'm glad it did.. You can wear any of my sweaters whenever you'd like. They look better on you than me.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Have you ever looked in a mirror, Jones?”

He smirked. “Of course I have, I just want to hear you admit I'm devilishly handsome.” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Please. Like your ego needs that boost.” She laughed.  

He shrugged. “It was worth a shot.” He took her over to the couch. “So, I know that in the eyes of the government, we’re going to be considered engaged, but.. What do I call you?”

“Well, you can call me your fiancé if you want.. Or just your girlfriend?” She shrugged. 

“Maybe girlfriend for now? If we indeed work out, I'd like to actually propose to you, in the way a lady like you deserves.” He ran his fingers through her hair gently. 

She smiled. “I’d like that too.” She gave him a quick peck on his lips. “I haven't showered yet.. So I'm going to do that, and change. You just, um make yourself at home. And I hope you don't mind, if I keep this sweater. Okay?”

He nodded and smiled at her. “I don't mind, Love. I can go grab us some coffee if you'd like?” 

She smiled. “I'd love some. I didn't really sleep last night. With the flight and everything.”

“Me either.” He admitted. “I had to pack and I couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde beauty with sparkling green eyes.” He smiled a little. 

She smiled blushing at him, and got a quick shower. Killian brought back two coffees and something for them to eat. Emma came and sat next to him, she had on a pair of sinfully tight dark jeans, and a black and white striped sweater, her hair curling naturally around her shoulders, and had taken her contacts out.

“You look beautiful, my love.” He kissed her cheek. “Those jeans might kill me though.”

She smirked. “No staring, Killian. But I may have had you in mind when I put them on.” She teased as she practically inhaled the food. 

He grinned. “I can't help but stare at you. You're finally mine and I can hardly believe it.” 

She moved to sit on his knee and kiss him. “I'm all yours now, fianceé.” She grinned. 

He kissed her softly. “And I'm yours, Swan. My heart, mind and body.” 

She ran her fingers over his jaw. “My dad is a little mad at you for what you did.. But he’ll come around, because he knows I love you.. And.. All of them, even Henry and maybe Regina are going to visit soon..” She said softly. 

He looked up into her eyes. “Aye.. Well, I have a bit of spare room.. I don't live too far from here.. They could stay at my place, and I could stay with you?” 

She shrugged. “I'll ask them.” She looked up at the clock. “Shit, Killian we have to go or we’ll be late.” 

He groaned. “I don't want to. This is confusing enough as it is.”

She shook her head and handed him his jacket. “I'm not letting you get deported, Killian. We’re going and you're going to do this. And I'm going to keep you.”

He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly as they walked to the Immigration office. Emma knew he was nervous, but she knew that it would all work out. 


End file.
